Sonic - EG Specials (On Hold)
by Sandstorm - Books
Summary: The great adventure of Sonic the Hedgehog in the world of Equestria Girls finally begins. Dr. Eggman has returned and plans to rule this world like he tried to on Mobuis. But that isn't the only problem. While Sonic and his friends are struggling with other problems, Strike is beginning to have visions of another life he once knew. This problem all comes down to Sonic to solve.
1. Chapter 1

**A few months ago…**

Somewhere out in space, beyond the Solar System, there was a massive ship lost in the middle of nowhere. Inside a dark room, there was someone unconscious on the floor. It groaned as he began to wake up.

The mysterious person was a tall, bald, white mustached man clothed in grey hexagonal shaped goggles, tinted navy blue lances, a red turtle-necked jacket with white terms, large yellow cuffs with triangular notches cut into each side cuff, black countered pants with matching boots, and cuff less gloves.

It was Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnic. Somehow, his ship had transported out to one of the far edges of the universe right before Mobius was destroyed.

"Uuuuuuugh…" Eggman groaned, "What happened?"

Eggman then noticed an open door that had a light shining through. He stood up and walked towards it. He could see a window showing space. He walked towards the window and looked out through it. He could see outer space with so many stars and planets out there.

Eggman then heard two familiar robot voices, "Boss, is that you?"

Eggman looked and saw that Orbot and Cubot were with him. "Orbot, Cubot, what happened? Where are we?"

"No idea," Orbot said.

"I thought we were all goners with Mobius," Cubot said.

"Well, great," Eggman moaned, "Now where am I going to go to concur?"

Then right as Orbot and Cubot looked right at Eggman's face, they both jumped in surprise. "Umm… boss," Orbot said.

"What?" Eggman asked.

"You… you don't look so well," Orbot said.

Eggman flexed a brow in confusion, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Cubot grabbed a mirror and gave it to Eggman as his body shook, "J-just look at yourself."

Eggman looked at himself in the mirror, and he gasped in shock. He could see his hair had turned white. Somehow, while his ship escaped Mobius, he aged into an old man very quickly.

"What happened to me?" Eggman asked.

"It must be a side-effect from Mobius's destruction," Orbot said, "It must've also transferred something into you."

Eggman growled, "Argh, I can't believe I was mindless enough to send myself out here this far in the universe."

"Actually, boss," Cubot said, "We're not in our home universe anymore."

"What?" Eggman asked, "We've travelled through the multiverse?"

"Yes," Orbot answered, "We've travelled to the universe where Sonic meet Princess Twilight."

Eggman gave himself some thought about this, and then he asked, "How far away is that world?"

"Umm, well… from our calculations, it's distance is three months away," Orbot answered nervously.

Eggman grumbled and face palmed, but then he thought of something else before he spoke, "You know what? I think that's all the time I need to understand what happened to me."

Eggman then noticed his Egg mobile next to him. He went to turn it over so he could step it. But just as soon as he grabbed it, he suddenly crushed the parts that he grabbed in his hands without a problem.

Eggman backed up shocked, "What the?"

Eggman looked at his hands and thought about what just happened, and then he began to feel something inside him he could never feel before… power and strength.

"Hmm…" Eggman said, "Well, well, well… looks like I've also gotten abilities. Oh, Sonic, once we meet, our battle will finally be over, and I will be victorious! Ahahahahahahahaha!"

 **Present Day…**

It was a bright sunny morning in Canterlot City. Everyone was having a relaxing day as the wind softly blew and the grass and flowers went along with it.

So many strange things had been happening through a whole year here on this world. It all started when Sonic the Hedgehog, the great hero of Mobius, arrived on this world. He became a human here and entered Canterlot High School. He was instantly a very popular person in the school.

He soon learned that he wasn't the only one who came to this place from another world. He met Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship, from a world of ponies, Equestria. She told him that an old student of Princess Celestia, Sunset Shimmer had stolen her Element of Harmony and tried to use it to take over Equestria. But they were able to stop her with the help of Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie.

Once that had happened, Sunset Shimmer was reformed, but everyone at the school didn't like her, at least for a while, except for Sonic and Twilight's friends. And apparently, while Sonic had been there for the first time in his life, when he met Rainbow Dash, they both fell in love with each other and were dating.

Then after Sonic was able to return home, some of his friends, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, and his brother Manic were all interested in visiting that world. So they went back to visit them, and they just happened to when the Sirens took over the school as well as Sonic's evil demon counterpart, Darkness, but they were all able to defeat them not alone, but with the girls, including Sunset using the Chaos Emeralds, and three very mysterious heroes, Strike and Specter from another Earth across the multiverse, and Tempest, Sonic and Rainbow's son from the future.

As time went on, the other Mobians began dating the other girls. Tails began to date Fluttershy, Knuckles with Applejack, Shadow with Sunset, Silver with Rarity, and Manic with Pinkie. But then soon the greatest and saddest moment happened. Eggman destroyed Mobius when trying to take out all life on the ground, but he had affected the planet's core, making it unstable. So in order to make sure their race would survive, Sonic and his friends had to leave Mobius.

After Mobius's destruction, when Sonic and his friends arrived, not only did they lose their home world, but also they gained new abilities from the Chaos Emeralds, almost taking all of their energy. They saved the rest for their girlfriends to use. Then during the events in the Friendship Games, many villains from Strike and Specter's world came to invade this one, but Strike and Specter's allies, as well as the rest of Tempest's friends and family from the future helped the heroes stop them.

Even when this Earth was being threatened by Nazo, Sonic managed to defeat him and save the world again during the events at Camp Everfree. But along the way, they realized that some of their friends were also transported to this world, like Sticks, Amy Rose, and Cream and Cheese.

Today, Sonic, Sunset Shimmer, and all their friends were in the parking lot at their school. Sonic was a teenage boy with peach colored skin, admiral blue spiky hair with emerald green speed glasses in it, and possessing green emerald eyes. He was wearing an unzipped cobalt blue hoodie with scarlet red and gold yellow streaks on the sleeves while the sleeves were folded up to his elbows. There was some dark azure blue detail across the bottom of the hoodie and up the zipper. On the center of the arms of the hoodie was a symbol of a gold ring. Under the hoodie was a white shirt with his symbol on the chest. His lower half contained cerulean blue sweat pants with daffodil yellow streaks on the side of the legs, and scarlet red sneakers with gold yellow and white streaks on his feet. For accessories, he had a mocha brown bandana around his neck, on his hands were white fingerless gloves with white sports tape and a lapis blue wristband on each wrist, a bright silver guitar medallion necklace around his neck under his bandana, and a denim blue backpack with cheery red streaks and the same gold ring symbol on it on his back. He even had his Enerbeam device from his fight with Lyric on his wrist with a blue glow.

Rainbow Dash was Sonic's girlfriend. She had cyan-blue colored skin, rainbow hair, and pink magenta, violet eyes. She was wearing a short sleeve cerulean blue button up shirt over a white shirt with a symbol that looked like a white cloud with a primary colored lightning bolt on the chest, a bright fuscia pink and white striped skirt with tight-fitting black bike shorts underneath, a primary colored wristband on both of her wrists, and primary colored socks in cerulean blue converse style high top boots.

Tails was a teenage boy with peach skin, orange-yellow hair with specks of white on the tips, and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a bumblebee-yellow short sleeve jacket with a two-tails logo on the back, a merigold orange long sleeve shirt, sepia tan pants, and crimson red and white striped shoes. He also had carob brown engineer goggles in his hair, white gloves on his hands, an Aegean blue bandana around his neck, and an Enerbeam device like Sonic's on his wrist, but the glow was orange.

Fluttershy was Tails' girlfriend. She had cream yellow skin, long and bright pink that fell to her waist with a white butterfly hairclip in it, and she had teal blue eyes. She was wearing a white tank top, a grass-green skirt with a few butterflies; two blush pink and one magenta pink, and grass green boots with a white design on the feet and magenta pink knee socks with white dots.

Knuckles was a teenage boy with tan skin, purple eyes, and crimson red hair that went down to his shoulders. He was wearing a sangria red down vest with a garnet red hood over a cloud grey T-shirt, white fingerless gloves with two spikes on his hands, juniper green cargo pants with two pockets on each side of the legs, crimson red and tangerine orange shoes, and the same Enerbeam device as well, but the glow was red.

Applejack was Knuckles' girlfriend. She had light orange skin, blonde yellow hair tied up in a ponytail that fell to the middle of her back, a few specs of white on both her cheeks, and bright green emerald eyes. She wore a Stetson tortilla brown cowboy hat, a white jacket with shamrock green in the middle, a light denim blue jean skirt with a walnut brown belt with a ruby red apple-shaped buckle on the front, and tawny brown leather boots with a logo of three ruby red apples on each foot.

Shadow was a teenage goy with peach skin, crimson red eyes, and his hair was black with crimson red highlights. He was wearing an ebony black leather jacket with crimson red streaks on the arms over a charcoal black T-shirt, a silver dog tag with a strange symbol on it, ink black jeans with a crimson red and shadow grey kneepad on both of his legs, and crimson red, white and raven black hover shoes with bright gold rings. He also had pure gold rings on his wrists, ink black fingerless gloves, and what looked like an onyx black belt around his waist with two empty pistol holsters on both sides.

Sunset was Shadow's girlfriend. She had yellowish-orange skin, bright red and bumblebee-yellow hair, and aqua greenish-blue eyes. She was wearing a greyish black biker jacket with merigold highlights on the center of the upper arms, a mint green shirt a merigold orange-clear skirt and tightfitting fern green pants, and small greyish black heel boots with merigold highlights.

Silver was a teenage boy with peach skin, his silver hairstyle showed five points to the top pointing up in the front and two long locks going down to his back while a few shorter points were in front of his forehead, and he had gold yellow eyes. He was wearing a short sleeve seafoam green sweatshirt with whitish grey fur lining around his neck and cyan blue streaks on the arms, a mint green shirt, pewter grey sweatpants, and lead grey boots with gold rings at the top and cyan blue streaks. He also had white fingerless gloves on his hands with the same symbols and rings as the ones on his boots.

Rarity was Silver's girlfriend. She had pure white skin, slightly dark violet purple curly hair with a cerulean blue triple-diamond hairclip resting at front, and cobalt blue eyes. She was wearing a light pale blue shirt that had elbow-length sleeves, an iris purple skirt with three arctic blue diamonds, around her waist was an dark violet purple designer belt with a cerulean blue belt buckle, on both her wrists were bright golden yellow bracelets, she was also wearing long violet purple boots with iris purple outlines at the top and a arctic blue diamond centerpiece on each boot.

Manic was a teenage boy with peach skin, chartreuse green hair that was in the look of a rock style, sky blue eyes, and a black earing in each ear. He was wearing an unzipped cherry red down vest over a white T-shirt, fern green pants with black streaks on the side of the legs, a mocha brown belt that had a pocket with oat tan drumsticks in it, and crimson red and white shoes. He also had a silver drum medallion around his neck, white fingerless gloves, and black and sliver spiky bracelets around his wrists.

Pinkie was Manic's girlfriend. She had blush pink skin, fuscia-strawberry pink fluffed up hair, and sky blue eyes. She wore a white shirt with a lavender pink heart at the middle and amethyst purple across the top of the shirt, a short sleeve cerulean blue jacket, a cerulean blue bracelet on each wrist, an amethyst bow around her waist, a lilac purple skirt with three balloons; two sky blue on the bottom with yellow strings and one sunflower yellow on the top with a blue string, and cerulean blue boots with white laces and pink bows on the top of them.

Twilight Sparkle was a teenage girl with lavender purple skinned girl with dark berry blue hair tied in a ponytail with two streaks; one violet purple and the other magenta pink, and violet purple eyes. She was wearing black glasses, a magenta purple T-shirt with arctic blue sleeves and a white collar with a magenta purple bowtie, a violet purple belt around her waist with a lavender purple buckle on the front, a violet purple skirt with a picture of a pinkish purple starburst on the side with five small white stars around it, arctic blue high socks, and mauve purple slipper shoes.

Amy Rose was a teenage girl with peach skin, short taffy pink hair, and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a purplish magenta pink non-sleeve sports shirt, white sports tape wrapped around her waist, a hot pink skirt with magenta pink tightfitting shorts underneath, and taffy pink shoes with gold yellow buckles and charcoal black straps. She also white fingerless gloves, mauve purple sports tape wrapped around her lover arms, and pure gold rings around her wrists. And she even had what looked like an enerbeam, but the glow was pink.

Sticks was a pre-teenage girl with peach skin, tangerine orange hair with hickory highlights wrapped in two ponytails, and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a short cedar brown tank top, wood brown shorts, and cedar brown shoes with silver buckles. She also had two silver bracelets on her left wrist.

Cream was a pre-teenage girl with buttermilk tan skin, carrot orange hair wrapped in two ponies tails, and cinnamon brown eyes. She was wearing a marmalade orange T-shirt with a white color and a cerulean blue bow, a marmalade skirt with marmalade orange tightfitting shorts underneath, and bright gold yellow and apricot orange shoes with white socks.

The teens were all doing a car wash as a fundraiser. Apparently, they were raising cash for the damage at Camp Everfree. As they were washing Big Mac's bright red 1986 Ford F-150 truck, Pinkie was canting them in a sing-song voice.

"To the right, to the right! To the left, to the left! Now up, now up! Bring it down, bring it around! Wash that car like you mean it! Come on!" Pinkie chanted as Sunset, Shadow, Knuckles, and Applejack put all the soap on the truck and over the dirt.

Fluttershy and Cream each raised a hose and sprayed the truck washing the soap off with water. They almost got Sunset, Shadow, Knuckles, and Applejack wet, but they all just laughed as they moved out of the way.

When Fluttershy and Cream were finished washing the truck, Rarity pulled out a blow-dryer and used it to dry off the water. Then Pinkie pulled out a pair of gold yellow car wash shammies to get rid of any small bits of water. Then Big Mac's truck was completely clean and it sparkled in the light.

Big Mac handed Sonic a bill for them cleaning his truck. "Thanks, Big Mac," Sonic said.

Big Mac nodded as he turned his truck on and drove away. "Sweet! More cash to add to the stash!" Rainbow said.

Pinkie popped right up between them "Whoo-hoo!"

Silver whipped some sweat from his forehead, "Phew, how about we catch a little break? I'm getting a little thirsty out here in the heat."

Rarity agreed, "Oh yes, all of this sunshine and suns are doing a number on my hair."

All the others agreed as they went to a cooler filled with Applejack's orange juice. As they had their drinks, Tails just happened to realize, "Hey, anybody seen Twilight and Amy lately?"

That was when they all saw Twilight and Amy coming. Twilight was holding a small box in her hands.

"We're here," Twilight said, "We were just going over the numbers again."

"Have we raised enough to make all the repairs to Camp Everfree?" Sunset asked.

"We've only raised half," Amy answered, "We counted the money four times just to be sure."

All the others sighed in disappointment. "It's all right," Applejack said reassuringly, "We can just wash more cars. There's gotta be some we missed."

But as Applejack looed out through the parking lot, there were no cars left to be washed. Applejack was puzzled. "Umm, nope, apparently not," Knuckles said.

"I think we're gonna need to come up with a new plan," Shadow suggested.

"But we're running out of time," Manic stated, "The camp fundraising deadline's nest week, and Pinkie Pie and Amy's already hosted a bake sale, Fluttershy, Tails, Twilight, and Cream had that doggy daycare…"

"And Rainbow, Sunset, Shadow, and I had just planned this car wash," Sonic finished.

"Well, what about Strike?" Cream asked, "He's the richest person on his Earth. Do you think he can help?"

"Unfortunately, I just talked to him about it earlier this morning," Tails answered, "And it seems that this Earth's cash and his just do not exactly match."

"Ah, shoot," Sticks said, "Well, what are we gonna do?"

"Not to worry, darlings," Rarity said, "It's my turn to devise a plan, and I already have something amazing in mind. It will be the most profitable of all of our fundraising events; the piesto reddish dance!"

The others seemed to believe that was a good idea. "Now we're talking!" Applejack said, "What's your idea?"

"Meet me in the music room later this afternoon," Rarity said, "And I will explain everything."

The others began to walk away to do their own things in the meantime, "All right, see you later, honey," Silver said as he as well left.

After they left and Rarity waved goodbye, she suddenly had a worried look on her face. Spike and Cheese, Cream's pet choa saw this.

"Choa, choa," Cheese said, and Rarity didn't seem to know what she said, but Spike spoke for her, "She says 'you got nothing, huh'?"

Rarity was surprised, "How did you know?"

Meanwhile, high up in space, Eggman's Egg Carrier was many billions of feet away from the planet. Eggman could see from the bridge, "Ahh, finally, we've arrived."

Eggman looked at the recent reports online. He saw the previous events from the Friendship Games and Camp Everfree, "Hmm, so much crazy stuff has been happening lately. But Sonic and his friends had been able to fix them."

Then Eggman began seeing images of Sonic and his friends' allies, such as Strike, Specter, their friends, as well as Tempest and his friends from the future.

 _"_ _Well, well, well…"_ Eggman thought, _"Many allies from another Earth, and the future. Their powers are unique, and fascinating. Perhaps I will capture them and study their abilities."_

That was when Orbot came to Eggman with a tablet. "Boss, there is something about this subject that you will be very interested in."

Eggman took the tablet and took a look at it. It was showing Strike and his abilities. Eggman really seemed to be fascinated by Strike's powers, but there was one thing about him that really caught his interest, Strike's multiverse blood.

"Hmm," Eggman said as he took a closer look into Strike's DNA, and he saw that every part of his blood was each from a planet across the multiverse, including Mobius.

"Intriguing," Eggman said, "This one has blood unlike any kind I've ever studied. It's made him the healthiest person alive. And according to this, even a small sample of his DNA can cure every kind of sickness, no matter how bad they get."

But then Eggman then took a look back at Sonic. He saw that Sonic had gained new abilities too. He could see that his strength had increased, he was able to swim, and he grown more powerful than ever from the energy of the Chaos Emeralds.

Eggman growled at this, "Agh, so my greatest enemy had new powers and strength and it's all because of my Emeralds giving their power to him and his friends."

But then Eggman's smile returned, "But on the other hand, perhaps if I capture both Sonic, and his friend Strike, their abilities and Strike's DNA will make me unstoppable, and I will live forever! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!"


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Sonic and Rainbow were just relaxing next to the lake around Canterlot City. They had just been out for a long walk and they were having a break.

"It's a really gorgeous day, isn't it?" Rainbow asked.

"Yep, I love the weather today," Sonic said.

That was when Rainbow seemed to think of something, "Hey, Sonic."

"Yeah, Dashie?" Sonic asked.

"I've just been thinking of something lately," Rainbow said, "If some of your friends like Amy, Sticks, Cream and Cheese were transferred here from Mobius before Eggman destroyed it, do you think that there might be more Mobians out there?"

"Y'know, it's a possibility, Dash," Sonic answered, "There could be some of my other friends, there could be old allies… there could even be my mom and sister."

"Oh, yeah," Rainbow said, "I remember. When you first told us about Mobius and your history, you mentioned your mom and your sister. Sonia, right?"

"Yeah," Sonic answered, "Sonia was a really great sister of mine. She was always the very smart one. She even had an medallion like Manic and I, and hers creates a piano."

"That's cool," Rainbow said, "What about your mom, Queen Aleena?"

"Gosh, I don't really remember much," Sonic said, "The last time I saw her it was when we first defeated Eggman all together. After that happened, I wasn't really interested in being given so much respect. So I decided to leave and protect Mobius as a freedom fighter."

"I see," Rainbow said, but then a thought about Aleena just came to her mind, "I don't understand. Why didn't she and Sonia come with you?"

Sonic sighed, "Manic and I really wanted to, but we knew that we didn't have time, and they would've told us to leave them behind anyway. We couldn't save them, no matter how much we wanted to, no matter how much we loved them. And now, until we know that they're here, Manic AND you are only true family left."

Rainbow put her hand on Sonic's shoulder with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, Sonic. We'll find them together."

Sonic smiled as he and Rainbow gave each other a kiss on the lips. They shared their quiet moment together. But then they heard two male voices somewhere behind the tress.

"Okay, you gotta check this thing out," one of the voices said. That voice sounded really familiar.

"Okay, show me what you've built," the other voice responded. That one also sounded familiar.

Sonic and Rainbow went to see who were there. They took a look from behind the trees, and they saw two young male teenagers each sitting on a log.

One of them had macaroon tan skin, bright sapphire blue hair with diamond red highlights, and cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing an unzipped navy blue short sleeve hoodie with light blue lightning detail. Under the hoodie was a stone grey shirt with the symbol of a sky blue ring and lightning bolt on the chest. His lower half contained azure blue sweatpants with pure white streaks, and he had gold parkour shoes with ruby red and cloud white streaks and detail on his feet. For accessories, he had lapis blue speed glasses in his hair, a denim blue bandana around his neck, white fingerless gloves with teal blue and gold yellow sports tape, and a ruby red wristband on each wrist. He was Strike, the God of the Speed Force.

The other boy had macaroon tan skin, crimson red hair with merigold orange highlights, and fire yellow eyes. He was wearing a short-sleeved medallion yellow hoodie with tangerine orange lightning details. Under the hoodie was a currant red T-shirt with the same symbol as Strike's, but it was rather bright gold yellow. His lower half contained merigold sweatpants with crimson red streaks, and garnet red parkour shoes with merigold streaks and detail. For accessories, he had merigold orange speed glasses in his hair, a gold yellow bandana around his neck, merlot red fingerless gloves with bronze orange and canary yellow sports tape, and a blonde yellow wristband on each wrist. His name was Breeze and he was Strike's twin brother.

Strike was showing Breeze a high-advanced tech wristband computer he built. It was showing many options it had with different effects and gadgets.

Strike pressed a button on the wristband computer, and then a can of orange soda popped right out of it. He managed to catch it and open it.

Breeze seemed to be impressed as Strike took a sip, "Wow, your skills are really improving really quickly."

"What can I say?" Strike asked, "I've just been doing this stuff for many months now."

Sonic and Rainbow looked at each other, and then they smirked. They decided to have a little fun with them.

Strike then heard the sound of a branch snapping. He looked around the area, "Huh?"

Strike and Breeze looked around for anyone who would surprise, "Come on out. We won't hurt you," Breeze said.

They both kept hearing noises around them. They prepared themselves for a surprise. Then all of a sudden, something dashed right at them and then past as it tripped Breeze and he fell on the ground, "OOF!"

Then Sonic and Rainbow jumped right out of the bushes at Strike. Strike smiled as he knew they were up for a little spar.

Sonic and Rainbow went for some punches and kicks, and Strike was able to block each and every attack they had in mind. Then as they all backed up and were in fighting positions, they all then stood straight and then gave each other a Kung Fu bow.

"Hehe, hey, you two," Strike chuckled as he gave Sonic and Rainbow a fist bump.

"Hey, buddy," Sonic said, "Whataya and Breeze doing here?"

Breeze stood up from the ground, "Well, Strike here was just showing me his new gauntlet computer. It's actually really cool."

"Yeah, we saw," Rainbow said.

"Oh, how are you and the others doing with raising money for the repairs at Camp Everfree?" Strike asked.

"So far, we only raised half the amount we need," Sonic answered, "And the deadline is next week. Rarity said she had a new idea to help us raise cash, and so far we haven't heard from her yet."

"Ah," Strike replied, "I see."

Then Sonic and Rainbow felt a vibration in their pockets. They reached in and pulled out their phones. They both just received a text from Rarity.

"Actually, she did, just now," Rainbow said, "We'll talk later?"

"Sure," Breeze said, "See ya later."

Sonic and Rainbow left to get back to CHS. Strike and Breeze smiled at their friends. But then Strike turned his head away as he began to feel a little weird. He placed his hand on his head as something than began to flash in his mind.

He began to see things of his life in the past, but then suddenly they seemed to be looking a little different. He began seeing himself looking in a mirror and he looked different. He could see he had bright tan skin, dark brown hair, and normal blue eyes. He was wearing some very soggy, wet and ripped clothes as he seemed to be in a very strange, mysterious room.

Then Strike's mind had just gone back to right now. Breeze seemed to notice Strike was feeling weird, "Strike, you okay, bro?"

Strike had no idea what he just saw, "Uuh… y-yeah, I-I'm fine, I… I was just thinking about something, and… I lost it."

In Eggman's ship, Eggman was continuing to research about Strike. His mind was really interested in what Strike was capable of.

 _"_ _Oh, how intriguing,"_ Eggman thought, _"He has far more than Multiverse Blood and Speed Force powers. He has incredible strength, and he is a really smart genius and master mechanic."_

But then Eggman noticed something mysterious. Right next to Strike name, there was a text that said 'adopted' in brackets.

"Hmm, interesting," Eggman said, "Computer, what is Strike's real name?"

The computer did some searching, and then it showed the name. The name… was Jarod Taylor.

Eggman began to ponder about this, "Interesting. Let's take a look into his past."

Later at the music room, all the Mobians and girls were in the music room. Rarity had just told them about her plan for raising enough money from the repairs at Camp Everfree.

Apparently, Rarity had just signed up for the 'Chance to Prance' competition, a contest of the best video of an original song with dancing. In this case, it'd be the girls in the video.

"See? It's a wonderful plan," Rarity said, "We'll write some lyrics for our new song, and we'll choreograph some dance moves our video will win the cash prize and voilà!"

"You make it sound easy as pie," Applejack stated.

"That's because it is," Rarity replied, "The girls at Crystal Prep even agree. They're making a video too."

All the Mobians and the other girls seemed to be surprised to hear that the girls from CPA were involved in this. "They are?" Twilight asked.

"Is that a problem, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, no, it's not" Twilight answered, "Just haven't heard much about my old school since I left. I guess."

"Well, if you ask me," Spike spoke, "Crystal Prep has got nothing on CHS. I love it here."

Fluttershy, who was just sitting right beside him, gave him a nice scratch to the chin, which made him feel good, "See what I mean?"

The others just couldn't help but chuckle. But then Rarity said, "Okay, before we get started with choreographing of our dance moves and hehehe, there's just one tiny, weeny, teensy little thing I forgot to mention."

"What's that?" Sunset asked.

However, before Rarity could answer, Knuckles raised his hand and said, "Just a theory, you need the money that we raised so far to buy the materials you need to make the suits and dresses for you and the rest of the girls. Right?"

Rarity, with a surprised face, answered, "Uh, yes, exactly."

Everyone thought about that, and then Sonic asked, "Hmm, how much is the grand prize worth? More than double the amount we need to fix Camp Everfree?"

"Absolutely," Rarity answered.

Rainbow Dash then stood up, "Then of course you can use the money for costumes!"

"Oh, what the hay? Why not?" Applejack agreed.

"Sweet!" Rainbow said.

The other really believed that this idea was going to work. Tails and Twilight had a calculator with a paper.

"According to our calculations," Tails said, "If we lend Rarity the funds we raised, we stand to gain four times the amount of money we have now."

The others cheered in excitement, until Twilight said, "But if we lose the video contest, we'll be right back to square and zero dollars. Anyone else think this is an awfully risky endeavor?"

Everyone had completely worried faces. "Um, we mean, uh, us neither."

Then just as Rarity was about to speak, all of a sudden the doors burst open, and Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops ran in panting and looking freaked out.

"Whoa, Lyra, Sweetie Drops, what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

Lyra, still panted, said, "Sonic, there's an attack in the middle of Canterlot City. You and your friends need to stop it now!"

"Well, we'll save filming the video for later," Rarity said.

"Aw, yeah!" Manic said, "I'm ready to kick some butt!"

"Let's go!" Sonic said.

The Mobians and the girls all rushed out to stop the attack. In the middle of the city, people were screaming as they were running away from a whole bunch of robots who were marching along the streets while shooting lasers all over the place.

As the Mobians and girls were all heading to the attack, the girls transformed into their Chaos Ranger forms. While Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Twilight were using their wings, Sunset, Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity were all riding their own Chaos Ranger motorcycles.

High in the sky above the bots, Eggman was flying in his Egg Mobile while he was wearing some kind of combat armor.

"Hehehe, any second now," Eggman said.

Eggman than looked ahead, and saw the Mobians and girls approaching. He held his hand up, and the robots all stopped. The Mobians and girls all stopped in front of the army.

"An army of highly armed robots?" Amy asked as she pulled out her hammer, "Heh, I've taken down one all on my own once."

But Sonic seemed to notice something strange. "Wait a second, these robots look familiar."

Then they all heard a voice, "Recognize them, do you?"

The Mobians and girls all looked up and saw the Egg Mobile approaching them. When they saw who was using it, they gasped in shock when they saw his face.

"Hello, Sonic," Eggman said, "It's wonderful to see you here."

Sonic was shocked, "Dr. Eggman? No way. You're dead. You died when you destroyed Mobius."

"I thought so to when it happened," Eggman said, "But it turns out all I did was destroy our home and make change."

"Well, you certainly gotten old," Rainbow said.

"Ah!" Eggman held his hand at her, "Manners, Rainbow Dash."

"Why, Baldy Mcnosehair?" Rainbow laughed, "We don't need to be nice to you!"

Eggman growled, "Oh, you want to play that way, huh?"

Eggman then held his hand out and he formed a bright yellow energy orb. He suddenly threw it right at Rainbow, but Rainbow moved right out of the way.

The others were all completely surprised. "What? You have powers?" Shadow asked.

"It was a surprise to me too," Eggman said.

Sonic groaned in annoyance, "Ugh, come on. Can't you just buzz off so we can do this another day? We're already trying to some problems of our own."

Eggman just laughed, "Aw, what's the matter, wittle rat? Have you missed me too much you don't even care about the old days anymore?"

THAT made Sonic growl at Eggman and crack his knuckles, "Oh, now you've done it."

Eggman chuckled, "Good, good. Now then, how about you have a good find with my Swatbots and show me just what've you've learned these past few months?"

"Why?" Strike asked, "You still too chicken to fight us yourself?"

When Eggman saw Strike, he seemed to be surprised, but then smiled as he was delighted to finally meet him face to face, "Ah, you must be Strike, the God of the Speed Force."

Strike scoffed, "You really thought I was just stand and watch my friends have all the fun?"

Eggman chuckled, "Oh, no, my dear boy. I assumed that you'd show up. The thing is… I just didn't expect you to still look so young, Strike. Or do you mind if I just call you… Jarod Taylor?"

The Mobians, the heroes and the girls all just flexed an eyebrow. "Um, excuse me?" Strike asked.

Eggman then gasped in surprise, "So it is true. You have forgotten who you really are."

"Umm, what are you talking about, dude?" Sonic asked.

"Ugh, you know what?" Eggman face palmed, "Forget it. Let's just get to business. Swatbots, ATTACK!"

Soon all of the Swatbots began to charge at the Mobians, heroes, and girls. They all prepared themselves for the battle.

"Let's do it to it!" Sonic shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

The Mobians, the heroes, and the girls all charged at the swatbots. Eggman rubbed his hands together, "This will be very interesting to watch."

A pair of five swatbots ran at Sonic. One of them had a really sharp sword. It lunged at Sonic and tried to swing it at him, but every swing missed with Sonic just moving his head around.

"You really need some practice on the speed, pal, because you're just too slow!" Sonic mocked.

The swatbot then raised the sword and swung it down at Sonic, but Sonic managed to grab the blade with his hand. He then pulled it out, held the blade with both hands, and swung it down to his knee breaking it in half.

Sonic then jumped up and gave the swatbot a strong dragon kick to the head, sending it to the other four swatbots and knocking them all down with the sound of a bowling ball hitting the pins.

More swatbots charged at Sonic, and Sonic got into his sprinting position. He began to spin dash and dashed right at them with a homing attack, smashing them all to pieces.

Rainbow flew around in the sky with a bunch of swatbots following her. They were trying to blast her with their laser guns, but their aim was terrible.

"Haha! Missed me!" Rainbow yelled at them.

Rainbow took out her Chaos Morpher and fired at the swatbots, taking each of them out with a single shot. Then more swatbots were flying at her from above, but she saw them coming from the corner of her eye. She grabbed a pair of her shurikens and threw one at each of the swatbots, destroying them.

Sunset, Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity were driving their Chaos Bikes with a lot of swatbots following them out of the city. They had a plan. As they were approaching the end of the street, Amy was there with her hammer.

As soon as Sunset, Applejack, Pinkie and Rarity reached her with the swatbots on their tail, Sunset and Applejack turned and drove right while Rarity and Pinkie turned left. The swatbots got confused.

"Here we go!" Amy said.

Amy began to swing her hammer as she began to spin in circles. A pink blur shined from her hammer as she spun faster and faster. And then Amy came right to a halt, and she swung her hammer hard. She created a bright pink vortex from her hammer, trapping all the swatbots inside. They all spun around and hit each other breaking.

Soon the vortex vanished and all the pieces of the swatbots fell everywhere on the ground. Amy held her hammer over her shoulder, "And that's how it's done."

Tails used his wind powers to bunch up a bunch of swatbots high in the sky. Fluttershy and Twilight charged up their Morphers and fired massive energy blasts at them. They were all destroyed in a few seconds. Fluttershy, Twilight, and Tails all gave each other a high five.

Sticks threw a lot of her boomerangs at some swatbots' heads. They were getting absolutely annoyed. They both pulled out a sword and all charged at her with their blades all pointed at her, but then Sticks jumped right out of the way, and the swatbots all just stabbed each other in a split second.

Sticks laughed at them, "You stink!"

Eggman just face palmed as he groaned, "Ugh, this could go on for a while."

The others were easily taking down many the other swatbots. Knuckles was punching them to pieces with his fists, Shadow and Silver destroyed them with their powers, Manic used his music abilities to damage the systems, and Breeze was dashing into them smashing them.

Then all of a sudden, Strike jumped right onto Eggman's Egg Mobile, making him jump in surprise, "AHH!"

"Hey, there, Egghead," Strike said, "Now how about you tell me more about why you just called me 'Jarod Taylor'?"

Eggman scoffed, "Well, I didn't believe you be that interested so quickly, but I see no reason to say. Besides, I have a friend who wants vengeance on you."

Strike then heard a weird sound as he looked up. He saw an icicle randomly flying out of nowhere straight at him. He quickly jumped off doing a dozen backflips and landing on his feet on the ground.

Sonic came over to Strike, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Strike answered, "But where did that icicle come from?"

Then they both heard the sound of some kind of ice blasting. In the distance they saw a bridge made out of pure ice growing longer and approaching them. Then it all disappeared when a figure jumped off and landed in front of them.

It was a teenage girl with teal blue skin, pure white hair, and magenta purple eyes. She was wearing a skintight ice blue and cloud white streaked and detailed suit, while her shoulders, arms, hands, and lower legs were still visible, and she had pure white running shoes.

"Hello, boys," the girls said as ice cold mist covered her hands.

"Fleet Frost," Strike said, "I was wondering how you escaped."

"That's thanks to Dr. Eggman," Fleet Frost said, "He promised me my freedom if I agreed to help defeat you, and that is exactly what I will do."

Then all of a sudden, more swatbots appeared right behind Frost. Sonic and Strike had to decide which would take Frost while the other fought the bots.

Sonic put his hand on Strike's shoulder to get his attention, "I'll take care of Frosty. See if you can keep those swatbots busy."

Strike nodded, "Good luck."

Strike ran off with his speed past the swatbots, and the swatbots went to follow him.

Sonic and Fleet Frost prepared themselves for their fight.

"So, you really want face me again, Frost?" Sonic asked as he stretched his arm, "Cuz last time, you didn't have much of a chance."

"That was only because you had your friends and those cheap abilities from that Fire Flower," Frost responded, "And you may have defeated Darkness, but I shall avenge him."

"He was only a shadow of me," Sonic said, "And all he is now is nothing but a bad memory."

Frost growled, "You will regret mocking my master!"

 **(Injustice 2 – Arkham Asylum (Cell Blocks) soundtrack plays)**

Frost threw dozens of razor sharp icicles at Sonic's head. Sonic managed to duck his head backwards. He then spin dashed at Frost knocking her backwards.

Frost landed hard on her back grunting in pain. As soon as she got back up, Sonic ran at her and then gave her a bunch of punches and kicks. Frost got annoyed and then she instantly froze Sonic, grabbed him and swung him hard to the ground smashing him out of the ice.

Sonic groaned in pain from the impact as he also shivered a bit from the cold. Frost then created a sword made of pure ice and tried to trust into Sonic, but Sonic quickly rolled backwards out of the way before it went straight in the ground.

Sonic then kicked the sword into pieces as he did a windmill on the ground kicking Frost multiple times before launching her back. Frost landed on her feet and then began to create a huge ice white mist around her and Sonic.

The mist was too thick, Sonic couldn't see where Frost was. But he remembered a trick he learned on his own, if he can't see, he must listen for it. So Sonic closed his eyes to focus, as he stood still, quiet and calm.

Frost very quietly stepped towards Sonic with an ice dagger. Sonic could hear Frost's quiet footsteps getting closer to him. Then Frost snarled as she swung her dagger at Sonic fast. At that very second, Sonic opened his eyes and destroyed it with a single punch.

Sonic's punch on the ice dagger sent a strong feedback to Frost, making her bounce off. Frost then growled as she covered her fists in ice and punched Sonic hard in the face with them. She then gave him a strong kick to the stomach, forcing him back. Sonic neck kipped back onto his feet.

Sonic then jumped in the air and did a homing attack at Frost, but Frost created an ice barrier around her and Sonic bounced off it. Frost then threw ice-cold orbs at Sonic, and Sonic managed to jump over them while doing a backflip.

Frost then grabbed a broken car door and threw it at Sonic. Sonic side-stepped and the door went right past him. Sonic then charged at Frost and threw his fist at her, but Frost quickly blocked herself with her arms.

Sonic and Frost stared at each other in the eyes angrily as Frost tried to keep herself from being pushed back.

"Feeling chilly yet?" Frost asked.

"Actually, I'm just warming up," Sonic answered.

Sonic then slammed his head against Frost's, making her grunt in pain. And then he jumped over while grabbing her shoulder, did a front flip and swung her forward onto the ground.

Frost groaned as she struggled to get up. "Stay down, or it'll get worse," Sonic warned.

Frost growled again as she got back up and grabbed Sonic by the arms. Sonic couldn't break free as he was getting frozen again. Frost then created an ice hammer and swung it hard at Sonic's head, launching him out of the ice and hard onto the ground.

Sonic rolled backwards until he hit his head against the wall of a building. He then prepared himself for a strong dash. He began to focus his energy into his feet. Then he was ready.

Sonic then began to dash really fast back at Frost was a really strong energy burst of power. Frost screamed in fear right before Sonic threw a really strong punch square to her face, launching her away into the sky.

Sonic panted, "Cold may slow me down, but it certainly can't bring me to the ground."

Strike had just trashed the swatbots he took care of while Sonic fought Frost. Sonic then came to Strike and stopped.

"Nice job," Strike said, "I saw you launching Frost off."

"The landing certainly won't be pretty," Sonic chuckled.

Eggman then hovered above them, forcing them into defensive positions, "I must admit, kids, I'm impressed. Your skills are far more advanced than I thought. You will really be useful for study."

"What, you trying to collect us?" Sonic asked, "We're not guinea pigs."

"Oh, believe me," Eggman stated, "I never said it would be easy. But now that I've seen you beat Frost, here's a bit of a tougher opponent for you."

Eggman snapped his fingers, and then all of a sudden, a figure landed right in front of him. It was a strange teenage boy, but he looked just like Sonic, but with different colors. The teen had spiky parakeet green hair with apple red glasses in it, peach colored skin, and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a crow black biker jacket with cherry red and butter yellow looking flames on the arms, a macaroon shirt with two scars designs going downwards to the right, juniper green sweatpants, and black running shoes with scarlet red designs. For accessories, he had a basil green bandana around his neck, white fingerless gloves, white sports tape wrapped around his palms and wrists, and even a shamrock green wristband on each wrist. It was Scourge.

"Oh, brother," Sonic face palmed, "Not you too."

"Well, it's never gonna be as you hope," Scourge said.

Sonic and Strike then saw that Rainbow, Amy and Sticks were in a bit of a bad situation with a lot of swatbots surrounding them. This time, Strike spoke, "You fought one of my enemies, now I'll fight one of yours."

Strike then pulled out of his pocket an advanced high-tech sword hilt with a unique design. Sonic smirked, "Going with your beam sword?"

Strike smirked as well, "Let's now call them lightsabers."

Sonic chuckled, "Now that's a cool name for a weapon."

"Now go help the others, I'll deal with your green faker here," Strike said turning to Scourge.

Sonic nodded as he rushed to help Rainbow, Amy and Sticks. Strike activated his brand-new lightsaber and it admitted a bright blue glow with a white core. Scourge took out his own lightsaber, and his design was just completely black while it admitted a red blade.

"Huh," Strike said, "I heard that last time, your lightsaber had a green blade. So why use a red one now?"

"Oh, I personally think it suits me better," Scourge said, "Now that you have a new one of your own, let's see how strong it is."

Scourge charged at Strike with his lightsaber. Strike raised his and prepared for the attack.

Scourge began swinging his lightsaber wildly at Strike. Strike managed to block every attack Scourge gave him. The blades hummed as they kept being swung around all over the place.

Scourge then swung his blade sideways at Strike's head, but Strike managed to duck his head backwards before it managed to hit. He then raised his head back up really fast, with a hard slam against Scourge's head.

Scourge stepped back as he groaned and held his head where he was hit. He then growled and he swung his blade once more at Strike, but his swings just kept missing and being blocked. Strike, however, was calm and focused on Scourge's movement and waiting for an opening.

Then when Scourge forced his lightsaber forward to stab Strike, Strike moved right out of the way and then swung his lightsaber down onto Scourge's, knocking it out of his hand and onto the ground.

Scourge then gave a strong kick to Strike's head knocking him back. Then he grabbed his lightsaber, "A nice attempt, Strike, but when are really going to try to fight me?"

Strike just rubbed his head where Scourge kicked him, and then smirked, "Oh, I've just been toying with you, and making quite an absolute fool out of you."

"What!?" Scourge yelled, and then growled, "How dare you?!"

Scourge raised his lightsaber and yelled as he charged at Strike again. Strike held his hand out and began to throw lightning at Scourge, but Scourge held his blade in front of him blocking it. The lightning was very strong, it began to push Scourge backwards.

Scourge continued to block Strike's lightning, but as he did, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pistol. Strike saw what he was doing, but wasn't afraid.

Scourge then threw his lightsaber at Strike, but Strike managed to move his head out of the way, and it deactivated as it hit the ground. Scourge aimed his pistol at Strike and fired three shots. Strike raised his arm in front of the bullets, and they just bounced off the armor of his suit. Strike then held the end of the end of the lightsaber blade at Scourge's throat.

Scourge growled, "Well, what are you waiting for? Kill me."

Strike stood still for five seconds, and then lowered his lightsaber, before punching Scourge square in the jaw, knocking him out. Scourge fell to the ground unconscious.

"I am a god, but not that kind of god," Strike said as he deactivated his lightsaber and put it away, and then rushed off to find the others.

Strike arrived to Sonic, Amy, Rainbow, and Sticks. "This is going a little better than I thought," Amy said.

"Yeah, whether they've gotten stronger or not, they're no match for us," Sticks agreed.

Sonic suddenly looked up and saw a lot of rocks coming down at them, "Watch out!"

Some of the rocks managed to hit Sonic, Strike, and Sticks, knocking them out while Rainbow and Amy were able to block them with their weapons.

Rainbow knew the cause of this, "Boulder, I presume."

Then another figure stepped in front of Rainbow and Amy. It was a teenage boy with beige tan skin, hazel wood tan hair, and sepia eyes. He wore a fog grey shirt with a slate grey down-vest, wood brown pants, and mocha brown shoes.

"Hello, Rainbow Dash," Boulder said with a rock axe in his hand, "Nice to see you again. And I see you have a friend with you."

Amy raised her hammer, "I've heard about you. You can create any objects out of pure rock."

"And you're about to find out how I like to smash," Boulder said, "And this time, you won't outsmart me so easily."

Then more swatbots appeared and surrounded them Rainbow and Amy had to choose who would fight Boulder while the other covered Sonic, Strike, and Sticks while they were still down.

"So, which one to destroy first?" Boulder asked, "The wisdom or the hammer?"

Amy spoke to Rainbow, "I'll deal with rock-for-brains here. Cover Sonic, Strike, and Sticks."

Rainbow nodded as she took out her shurikens and began throwing them at the swatbots, making them focus on her.

Boulder raised his rock axe and threw straight at Amy. Amy swung her hammer really hard at the axe, and it broke into hundreds of pieces.

Boulder was surprised, but also impressed, "Ahh, so you're one with such strength, huh?"

Amy held her hammer over her shoulder, "Yeah, and back in the old days, Sonic's eye was always caught by me."

"But he was never into you in that way, was he?" Boulder asked, "He always ditched you."

"No," Amy said calmly, "He always accepted me as his friend, and I have accepted that I'll always be his friend and partner no matter what."

Boulder chuckled, "Foolish girl."

Boulder created two more rock axes and held one in each hand. He got into his fighting stance, and Amy did the same.

Amy and Boulder charged at each other with their weapons raised. Their attacks managed to collide with each other with hitting a blow on the users.

Boulder swung his axes at Amy's feet, but Amy did a back summersault over them before they managed to hit. Amy then raised her hammer and then swung it down to Boulder, but Boulder blocked himself with his axes.

Boulder then managed to push Amy off of him. He created a bunch of rocks and forced them at Amy. Amy smashed every one of them with her hammer before tossing it at Boulder. It hit Boulder right in the stomach and then went flying in circles in the air.

Amy then rushed right at Boulder and gave him some punches to the face, before kicking him hard in the head, forcing him back and catching her hammer in her hand.

Amy then raised her hammer and swung it down at Boulder. Boulder covered himself with his axes again, but this time, the hammer broke the axes into pieces. Boulder then kicked Amy's hammer out of her hand, and then attempted to get some punches on her.

Amy blocked every punched Boulder threw at her. Boulder then tried to trip Amy, but Amy jumped over Boulder's leg, and then kicked him right in the knee.

Boulder yelled loudly in pain from the pain in his knee, "OOOOWWW! You little-! I hate it when I'm kicked in the knee!"

"Oh, well how about this?" Amy asked.

Amy grabbed her hammer and began to swing it in circles. Boulder got scared, as he knew Amy was preparing to launch him away, "Oh, no. No, no! NO-NO-NO-NO-NOOOOO!"

Amy then swung her hammer really hard and really fast at Boulder. Boulder went flying really far and high in the sky, "WHAAAAAAAHHH!"

Amy called out to Boulder, "Enjoy the flight!"

Then Rainbow came back down to the ground as the pieces of the swatbots landed around them, "Nice one."

Then Sonic, Strike, and Sticks woke up, "Whoa, hey. What'd we miss?" Sonic asked.

"Boulder knocked you unconscious, and I sent him away as Rainbow protected you," Amy answered.

 **(Soundtrack stops)**

Up above, Eggman growled, "All right, that's it."

Eggman jumped out of his Egg Mobile and began to fly right towards Sonic, Rainbow, Strike, Sticks and Amy with red energy surrounding his fists. Luckily, Rainbow saw him coming and fired her Morpher at him.

The blast from Rainbow's Morpher hit Eggman in the face, and he grunted in pain, and he managed to land on his feet on the ground. Sonic, Rainbow, Strike, Amy, and Sticks got into fighting stances.

"Come now, my young friends," Eggman said, "Five against one is hardly fair, you know."

"You think we ever play fair with you?" Sonic asked.

"Well, true," Eggman said, "But I think you should help your friends out since they seem to be growing tired."

Eggman pointed behind him, and the heroes and girls looked. All the others were getting surrounded by all of the remaining swatbots. Sonic, Strike, and Sticks ran down to help them. Amy and Rainbow stayed to fight Eggman.

Rainbow and Amy began to step towards Eggman. Eggman then created dark red Chaos orbs and threw them right at the girls. Rainbow managed to block one of the orbs with her saber, but Amy wasn't fast enough to block the other, and it zapped her and she fell unconscious.

Rainbow growled, "You're gonna regret that."

"Am I?" Eggman asked, "Well then, little lady, show me what you can do with your precious Chaos Ranger powers."

Rainbow suddenly fired a super charged shot at Eggman's armor. It left a serious amount of damage on where the shot hit.

Eggman was impressed as he chuckled, "Ah, yes. So the Chaos Emerald has given you such power, but you can only use it so long."

"Believe me, Egghead," Rainbow said as she holstered her Morpher, "I've grown to be smarter, and I'm tougher than you believe."

Eggman got into a fighting stance, "Then prove your words. Use your aggressive feelings, and only then will you be able to defeat me."

Rainbow knew what Eggman was trying to make her do, but she stayed calm and got in her fighting stance, "Very well."

 **(Injustice 2 Red Solar Prison (Power Core) Soundtrack plays)**

Eggman charged at Rainbow with energy in his fists and threw a punch at her face, but Rainbow ducked her head backwards before the blow landed. As she did a backwards summersault, her foot kicked Eggman right in the face and made him step back.

Rainbow then grabbed her Morpher and fired multiple blasts at Eggman. Eggman blocked the blasts with his arms, and they just went poof when they hit. Eggman then fired orange energy orbs at Rainbow, but Rainbow managed to use her wings to fly high into the sky.

Rainbow threw several of her Chaos Shurikens at Eggman, but Eggman managed to punch and kick them into pieces. Rainbow then charged right at Eggman, and she forced a strong kick to the stomach, but to her surprise, Eggman had caught her foot before the blow landed.

Eggman then threw Rainbow into the wall of a building. She groaned as she felt the impact in her back, "Ooh, I'm gonna feel that tomorrow morning. Boy, that hurt."

Then Rainbow saw that a car that was thrown by Eggman was flying right towards her, "OH MY GOSH!"

Rainbow quickly flew out of the way before the car hit her. She then flew high in the air while Eggman was on the ground, "Come back down here and fight me, girly!"

Rainbow was able to hear what Eggman just said to her and stopped, "What did you just call me!?"

Rainbow pulled out her saber and it began to power up. Eggman now knew he shouldn't have said that, "Ah, nuts…"

Rainbow flew right at Eggman and slashed her Chaos Saber really hard and really fast at him. Eggman was launched right into a few of his flying swatbots, and then took a strong impact in the hill that (in theory) let to Filthy Rich's house.

"Okay," Eggman said to himself, "Word of advice, never tread someone like that, even if they're your enemy."

Rainbow then appeared right in front of him, surprising him, "My thoughts exactly."

Rainbow then flew up in the air, and Eggman got jets in his boots and began to chase her. He threw multiple energy orbs at her, each nearly managing to hit her. But Rainbow was too fast for Eggman to catch her.

Rainbow then took out her Morpher and fired multiple blasts at Eggman, but Eggman kept moving out of the way for some of them and blocking the others. Rainbow then threw two of her shurikens, and instead of aiming right at Eggman, one of them each went into his jets.

Eggman's jets then jammed and shut off. Eggman noticed, "Huh? What the-? You… little…"

Rainbow then saluted with a smirk, "Bye."

Eggman than fell to the ground screaming, **_"BRAAAAAAAATTTT!"_**

Eggman landed hard on the ground, groaning in pain, "Okay, she's tougher than I thought."

Rainbow then landed on the ground in front of Eggman. Eggman stood up, "I guess I've underestimated you. You techniques are truly fascinating."

"Many people say that you know," Rainbow said.

Eggman then growled, "But what you have is not enough to save you!"

Eggman then raised his hands and together they formed a massive dark red electric energy orb. Rainbow prepared herself for the attack.

"Have a taste of this!" Eggman shouted, "Chaos Rift!"

Eggman threw his Chaos Rift at Rainbow. Rainbow moved out of the way before it hit the ground and made an explosion of dark Chaos energy. Eggman then sent red lightning from his fingertips right at Rainbow. The bolts hit her wings and she fell back to the ground.

Rainbow groaned when she landed on her back. Eggman then began to send more lightning at Rainbow. Rainbow screamed in pain from how much the lightning burned, "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Eggman laughed evilly, "Yes! YES! Know the pain I have gone through!"

But then Rainbow's eyes began to change to blood red as bright gold aura began to surround her. Eggman stopped and stood back, "What the-?"

Rainbow suddenly shined really brightly, and Eggman covered his vision from the light. When the light faded, Eggman looked and then gasped in shock. Rainbow was in her super form with her Chaos Ranger suit turned completely white with the crystals turned to gold yellow.

"Impossible!" Eggman said, "There's no way one Emerald alone can give such power!"

"There is always a possibility in everything," Rainbow said.

Rainbow then disappeared and reappeared right in front of Eggman making him jump. He then threw a kick at her, but then she flew right around and gave him a strong kick to the back launching him off.

Rainbow then flew past Eggman, grabbed him and threw him high into the sky, and then dashed at him. Rainbow then began to throw so many super fast punches at Eggman, he wasn't able to block any of them. Eggman grunted harder and harder with every hit he took.

Rainbow then raised both her hands, and then slammed them together onto Eggman's head. Eggman screamed in fear as he went flying down into the ground once more. A few moments before he stood up, he noticed that Sonic, Strike, and everyone else was standing in his way.

Eggman then turned around, only to see that Rainbow who was back in her normal Chaos Ranger form had her Morpher aiming at him. Eggman growled as he tapped a button on the left wrist of his armor.

Eggman was starting to disappear as he said, "You may have won this battle, heroes, but you won't win the war against the Eggman Empire."

After Eggman disappeared, the others sighed as Sonic, "He's never gonna learn, is he?"

"Nope, he's not," Strike said, "But I wonder why he was calling me-"

Before Strike could finish his sentence, a breach had suddenly opened up in front of the Mobians, girls, and heroes, startling them. As the breach began to shake, a figure jumped right out of it, and it disappeared.

It was a teenage boy who had pure white skin, pure black hair and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a ghost white overcoat with a hood, and a stone grey shirt with what looked like black discs. His pants were ghost white sweatpants, and his shoes were high-tech looking. For accessories, he had what looked like a mask under his hood, and black fingerless gloves with dials on them.

It was Specter, Strike's best friend, and the God of the Void. Specter was holding his Void Sword looking around, "All right! I'm here! Show me the action!"

Specter then noticed that everyone was just starring at him with a puzzled face, "What, is there something on my pants?"

"No," Sonic said, "If you're here for the battle, it just ended and you completely missed it."

Specter dropped his sword, "What do you mean I missed it!? I've been waiting three days for a fight!"

"Anyways, where have you been, Specter?" Strike asked.

Specter put his sword away, "Keeping the world safe from inter-dimensional monsters, criminals, and an evil clown named Bobo."

"Ooooookay, then," Tails said, "And how much has that actually happened?"

"Not enough if you ask me," Specter said.

"Well, sorry," Shadow said, "But you'll have to find a fight for another day."

"Meh," Specter said, "I'll just hang around you guys. You attract fights like… like…"

All of a sudden, another breach began to open. But something wasn't right. The breach looked like it was stretching as it was red with strong purple energy around it.

"It's another breach," Sonic said.

"Yeah," Strike agreed, "But something's different about this one."

"Maybe because it's red, not blue?" Specter asked.

"No," Strike said, "It feels like it's being forced open. Almost as if someone from a really far dimension doesn't have the ability to open breaches very easily."

Then they all saw two figures walking through the breach. They couldn't tell who was coming through, but they knew they had to be prepared.


	4. Chapter 4

The Mobians, girls, and heroes all prepared for who was stepping through. Then two figures stepped out as the breach vanished. One of them was a male, and the other was a female, and they were both teenagers.

The male teenager had cloud greyish skin, violet purple eyes, and black hair. He was wearing a fossil grey skintight suit with high-tech looking armor on his shoulders and forearms, a cloud grey belt with a bunch of capsules, a fossil grey gas mash on his head with a hood attached to it, and iron grey military boots.

The girl had bright tan skin, light brown hair with some of it dyed in sky blue, and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a skintight teal blue suit with hot pink streaks on the legs, a merigold orange flight jacket, bright orange goggles over her eyes, bright silver high-tech gauntlets on her lower arms, pure black gloves over her hands, and bright silver shoes.

"Please tell me you're here to fight," Specter said, "I've been bored for three days."

Manic whispered, "Not the time, man."

Specter rolled his eyes as he muttered to himself, "Says you."

The Mobians, girls, and heroes prepared for what these two strangers had in mind. They just seemed to be starring at them. The girl's goggles seemed to be scanning each of them. But then once the scanner was on Strike, it seemed to have a green light, confirming something about him.

The girl took off her goggles and spoke to the boy, "It's him. He's the one with the blue and red hair."

The boy looked at Strike, and saw that she was right. They both seemed to smile in relief.

The boy spoke, "Whoa, this was easier than I thought it was gonna be. You have changed a little bit…"

Strike then flexed a brow as he thought, _"Is he talking to me?"_

The boy continued, "but at least we finally found you, Jarod."

Strike just blinked as he asked, "Jarod?"

"Yeah," the boy replied, "Jarod Taylor. That's your name."

Strike then seemed to be a little surprised, as well as the others. "His name?" Sonic asked.

"Who are these two?" Rainbow asked.

"They must be nuts or something," Applejack said, "Just like Eggman was."

"Well, this is kind of a shot in the dark, but I think they might be from an alternate dimension," Specter said.

"I think it's quite obvious," Silver said, "But something's up about them. Be ready."

The boy spoke again, "Sorry it took us a few months to find you, Jarod. We've been trying to contact you, but why haven't you been trying to contact us at all?"

Strike didn't seem to understand what these strangers were talking about, and neither did the others. Specter spoke, "Okay, I'm guessing you two have the wrong guy here. So, just turn around and head home, will ya?"

Surprisingly, the boy responded in a gentle way, "Sure, sure, after we get our friend back."

"Well, sorry, but who ever it is you're looking for," Twilight said, "We all think you have one of us mistaken for him."

"Actually, he's standing right next to you," the girl said as she then held her hand out to Strike.

Strike was then really surprised, "What? I…"

Specter then spoke again, "Okay, you're really starting to confuse our friend. Could you be a little more specific about who your friend is?"

"He's the one who has the blue hair with the red highlights," the girl answered.

Strike was now the most shocked out of all the others, "Me?"

"Yeah," the boy answered, "You. I don't see anyone else matching that description."

"Okay, you're seriously wrong," Specter said, "Also, who are you two?"

The boy answered, "My name is Dan Jackson and this is Ramona Jones. We're meta-humans."

Sunset spoke, "We can tell by the looks."

"And the energy signature you two have," Specter added, "Oh, and you two really need to leave."

Specter began to approach Dan and Ramona, "Now, allow me to help you find your way back home."

Suddenly, Strike sensed that Dan was about to do an attack, "SPECTER, LOOK OUT!"

Specter saw that Dan was grabbing something behind him and putting out a sword. He swung it hard and fast at Specter. Specter quickly created his Void sword and blocked the attack. Right as the sword collided, both Specter and Dan were forced back several feet away from each other.

"Whoa," Specter said calmly, "That was… unexpected."

Strike then looked at Dan's weapon and he gasped when he saw it. The sword was made of pure energy, and yet the strangest thing was it looked just like the Void energy Specter could control.

"A Void Sword!?" Strike asked in shock.

The others saw and they were just as shocked as well. Specter's jaw dropped right to the ground, and then he pulled it back up and closed it, "If I may ask… HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT!?"

"Advanced technology and a particle accelerator," Dan answered, "How'd ya get yours?

Surprisingly, Specter answered, "Same story."

"Really?" Ramona asked, "Well, we've never seen you on our Earth."

Dan then put his sword away, "Jarod, come on. Stop acting like you don't recognize us."

Strike was now completely confused, "Recognize you? I… I've never seen either of you before in my life."

"Wait," Ramona spoke out, "Jarod, you really mean to tell us you have no idea who we are?"

Strike was really starting to get seriously annoyed, "I don't know who this 'Jarod Taylor' person is you're looking for, but I'm not him. My name is Strike, and that's it!"

Ramona covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped in shock. Dan had a shocked face as he asked Ramona, "He doesn't remember us? That's impossible."

Ramona was now terrified as she looked at Strike in horror with utter fear, "Oh, sweetie, what happened to you?"

Strike gave a blank look to Ramona, "Who are you calling 'sweetie'?"

Ramona then backed up in shock as Dan spoke, "Whoa, dude, easy! Look, she's your girlfriend."

Strike then had beyond a completely shocked face. Everyone else was totally surprised. "His girlfriend?" Rarity asked.

"But how would she be my girlfriend if I don't even know her?" Strike asked, "My girlfriend is Sunset Shimmer from my Earth."

Dan had his hands on his head, "Oh, Jarod, how could you forget everything we did together?"

Strike was now really serious, "I forgot what? TELL ME!"

Breeze then spoke out, "Strike."

Everyone turned their attention to Breeze. "What?" Strike asked.

Breeze sighed, "Brother, there's something. Something our father once told me that I think you should know."

Everyone else listened to Breeze as he explained, "Long ago, on the day I was born, Dad had just left the hospital to let Mom rest for the next few days to recover. But when he arrived at our mansion, he noticed a massive crater in the ground with strange blue energy in it. When he went down to examine it more closely, he found what appeared to be some sort of energy portal before it disappeared, and then, there you were, as a baby… not looking older than even a week."

When Dan heard Breeze say that, a strange thought began to ponder in his mind as Breeze continued, "Dad tried to take care of you, but you were wild, downright uncontrollable, and unusually smart and very strong for a baby. Somehow, you even had your powers already then. You seemed to be too concerned about Dad's kindness."

Strike and the others were getting so surprised about this story. Then Breeze continued more, "Then, one day… there was a terrible accident. You ran off of the highest balcony of our mansion and landed headfirst in our empty swimming pool, badly injuring your head."

The Mobians, the girls, Strike, and Specter were shocked to hear that as Breeze then finished, "Dad feared that he lost you, but somehow, miraculously… you survived. Yeah, any other child would've easily died from an injury like that, but you managed to recover within days. And from that day on, you became a happy loving boy, and somehow, you lost your powers."

When Breeze had finished, the others were all slack jawed with wide eyes, and then Strike asked, "All this time, I've been living on an Earth… where I've been… adopted?"

"Yes," Breeze said, "I'm afraid so."

"Well, that explains a lot," Pinkie said.

"So… do you think Strike really might have some connection with these two?" Fluttershy asked while holding her hand out to Dan and Ramona.

Breeze sighed, "To be honest… I wish I knew."

The others all turned to Dan and Ramona as they put away their weapons, and the girls were back in their normal forms. "Okay, you have our attention," Sonic said, "Now how about you tell us what you want with Strike and why you keep calling him this 'Jarod Taylor' person?"

Ramona and Dan sighed. They were hoping it wouldn't be this difficult. If what they said was true about Strike being really named Jarod Taylor, they had no choice but to explain what was going on.

"Well, I guess we have to do it," Ramona told Dan.

"As long as nothing bad happens, we'll be fine," Dan said.

They both turned to Strike as Ramona said, "Hopefully, once we tell you what's been going on, you'll be able to remember everything, and I'm positive that you're gonna have so many questions."

"That goes without saying," Specter said.

Dan began, "Seven months ago, there was an accident. We were working on a dimensional portal device, an incredibly powerful one. During testing, there was an immense power surge. It caused a tear in reality and you got sucked in. We tried to save you, but it was too late. And we tried to undo what happened. Nothing worked. And once the device was working again, we used to try and find you. Took a long time."

Ramona continued, "It took us four months to fix the device, and three more to find you. We did everything we could find where you were sent, and now we're here to bring you home."

When everyone heard this, Strike said, "If all of that is true, then why did you even build that device in the first place?"

Dan answered as he raised his hand and pointed at Strike, "We didn't build the device. You did. I just helped."

Everyone then stared at Strike in shock with wider eyes than before. Strike just couldn't get his mind through this. He was so confused; he couldn't find a single clue for this.

"What? Me? Th-that can't be. I-I-I would never… I-I-I-I-I could never…" Strike stammered as he began to panic.

Specter softly grabbed Strike's shoulder, "Strike, you need to calm down. If you listen to them, they will help you."

That was when Ramona reached behind her and pulled out a cellphone. She walked over to Strike.

Ramona then turned on her phone, and she held it out to Strike. "Jarod, please."

When Strike saw Ramona holding her phone out to him, he stopped panicking and took it. When he looked at what Ramona was showing him, Ramona spoke, "Please, just let us help. We can fix everything."

Strike was seeing many pictures of Ramona with someone else right next to her. It was a male teenager, and he looked so much like him, but the only difference was his hair was brown and he had bright tan skin.

Then Strike suddenly dropped the phone as he began to feel weird. He felt unbalanced as he began to tumble backwards, when Sonic and Specter caught him to stop him from falling.

"Strike, you okay, man?" Specter asked.

Somehow, Strike couldn't hear him. Then in his vision, everything was flashing bright blue and white. He began experiencing the same vision he had earlier. But this time, it looked even scarier. Buildings were being sucked into a massive black hole in the sky as two energy blurs were running around fighting each other. People were screaming as they ran for safety.

Then the vision was gone. Strike suddenly gasped as he dropped to his knees. Everyone was worried.

Strike panted unsteadily after seeing all of that in one vision. It was too much for him to handle, "What was all that-? There was a city… with aliens high above, destroying it… people screaming…"

"It sounds like he's mentioning what happened back at home," Breeze said.

"Which home are you talking about?" Specter asked.

"I… I don't know…" Strike said, "It didn't look anything like Canterlot City. The buildings looked so different, and even everyone didn't look like the people we know."

Dan then spoke, "I think you just saw… OUR home."

Strike looked up ad Dan, "How… how's that even possible? If I had forgotten where I'm really from, then how and why is this all coming back now?"

"I think all the dimension hopping you've done has caused your dormant memories to resurface," Specter said.

Ramona then approached Strike to help him, "Come on, Jarod. Let's bring you home."

Something inside Breeze suddenly caused him to snap. He rushed right at Ramona and pushed her back before she got any closer to Strike, "NO!"

Everyone else suddenly stood back as Ramona fell over. "Well, that was uncalled for," Specter said.

As Ramona stood back up, Breeze growled at her, "You're not taking my brother from me!"

Ramona wasn't willing to hesitate, "Jarod was never your brother. And he never will be."

Specter suddenly had a chair and a bag of popcorn. He just sat down far behind the others and ate his popcorn as he watched.

Ramona took out two high tech pistols and fired blue laser blasts at Breeze. Breeze used his speed to dodge the blasts before dashing right at Ramona. He gave a bunch of punches to her stomach before giving her a roundhouse kick, launching her back.

Ramona stood back up and her tech she was wearing began to glow. She suddenly blinked right in front of Breeze and slammed her head against his. She then whacked him with the handles of her pistols, before blasting him with them. Though the blasts didn't really injure him, they definitely stung.

Breeze then found a fire extinguisher next to him. He grabbed it and threw it right at Ramona. Ramona moved her head before it hit, but then Breeze then began to run in circles before throwing a bolt of Speed Force lightning. The bolt hit Ramona in her stomach, and she was launched back.

Ramona then grabbed the fire extinguisher and blinked right at Breeze. She swung it right on Breeze's head with a loud clang, "OW!"

A piece of the fire extinguisher broke off and hit Specter in the head. Specter fell backwards off of his chair and onto the ground, "HEY! I'm not fighting here! So stop aiming for pedestrians!"

Breeze then kicked the extinguisher out of Ramona's hand before giving her a strong punch to the head, knocking her down. Ramona then threw a device and it landed in front of Breeze. She then shielded her eyes before the device suddenly caused a massive light to shine. It was a flash grenade.

Breeze got temporarily blind from the light. Ramona jumped up and gave Breeze a kick to the head. While Breeze couldn't see, he could still hear. He listened and could hear the footsteps of Ramona approaching him.

Right as Ramona threw a punch of Breeze, Breeze suddenly moved right out of the way and was right behind her. He was then able to see again due to his super speed healing. He then gave Ramona a whole bunch of super speed punches to her back.

Ramona screamed in pain from the amount of attacks she received before Breeze stopped. Ramona then fell onto the ground groaning.

Breeze panted, "Like I said, you're not taking my brother away."

Dan then suddenly appeared in front of Breeze and drew his sword, "All right, that's enough from both of you."

"Says the person who happens to want to 'help' my brother," Breeze crossed his arms.

Dan sighed, "Look, calm down. We didn't come here to fight. We came here to find our friend."

"Well, I think you technology is broken and has mistaken Strike for him," Breeze replied.

"Hey!" Dan said, "My technology is 99% accurate, and if it says 'Strike' is Jarod, then it's true."

Breeze then noticed that Dan's mask looked just like Specter's, "Oh, yeah? How about… THIS!"

Breeze suddenly pushed a button on the side of the mask right in a nanosecond. It took a moment for Dan to notice, and then…

"GASP!" Dan gasped as he got onto his knees and held his neck while he made non-stop choking sounds.

Specter was recording this with his phone and said, "Oh, this is so going on Spook-Tube."

Breeze just looked ad Dan with a completely blank face as Dan just continued to choke, until he pushed the same button, and he was able to breathe normally again.

Dan then stood up and yelled at Breeze who still had a blank face, "Are you insane!? You could've killed me!"

"No," Breeze answered, "I just knew that would shut you up for a minute."

"OI!" Specter called out to get their attention, "Guys, stop it. This is getting us nowhere. And I can't believe right now I'm the mature one."

"You're never mature, dude," Sonic said.

"W-w-what?" Specter asked, "You've only just noticed?"

"Either way," Breeze said, "You can't force Strike to come with you."

"And you can't force him to stay," Specter said, "It's his choice."

"Exactly, stupid," Breeze growled.

Specter held his hands up, "Watch it. Or I'll shut your mouth for you."

Then all of a sudden, Strike whacked Specter in the head, "OW!"

"Leave him alone," Strike said.

Specter rubbed his head where Strike hit him, "You do that again, I hit back. I'm leaving."

"Good," Strike growled, "I don't want you around here anyway. You're just wasting my time."

Specter opened a breach and jumped back to his Earth. After it closed, Dan asked Strike, "So, what do you choose?"

Strike stayed silent, but then spoke, "Whether you want to help me or not, I prefer to solve this on my own."

Dan sighed, "Fine, but at least take this," he handed Strike a small portable device, "It's a dimension tracker. It'll show you which dimensions you're in and different paths you can take."

Strike accepted it, "Well, I'll at least think about it."

Dan then opened the same breach he and Ramona did before, but just before he stepped through, something was already coming right through.

"What the-?" Dan said.

Then all of a sudden, someone's head popped out, "BOO!"

Dan jumped back in surprise and fear, "AHHHHHH!"

Dan accidently flew right into Shadow and Knuckles, and they fell onto the ground.

Knuckles yelled at Dan, "Hey! Watch where you're going! And get off!"

Dan stood up, "Hey, give me a break, all right?"

Then a figure stepped out of the breach. He had light tan skin, dark brown hair, and emerald green eyes. He wore a dark beige cowboy hat, a crimson red bandana over his mouth, a large tan overcoat over an dark orange shirt, umber brown cowboy pants, a crimson red belt around his with silver holsters, and pure black cowboy boots.

Shadow growled, "It's Hijacker."

Hijacker tilted his hat, "Nice to see you all again."

"I don't understand," Fluttershy said, "I thought Ghostspeed destroyed you."

"I got a new boss who helped me out," Hijacker answered, "Pulled my atoms back together. And he sent me here to be your welcome wagon."

Hijacker raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Then a whole bunch of advanced looking swatbots appeared right behind him. Sonic groaned, "Not again."

"So," Hijacker pulled out his revolvers, "Who's first?"

Dan raised his hand, "I'll take a shot at this. You deal with the buckets of bolts."

"Are you sure about that? He's not a very easy foe to face alone," Silver said.

"Well, let's see how this goes," Dan said.

All the others went to fight the swatbots while Dan stood in front of Hijacker.

Dan cracked his knuckles, "So, shall we begin?"

"If you're anything like Specter, this is gonna be fun," Hijacker said.

 **(Through Fire and Flames by Dragon Force plays)**

Hijacker started running at Dan. He gave him a jump kick to Dan's chest and knocked him back. Dan got up and threw purple laser beams at Hijacker. Hijacker took out his revolvers and shot the beams out of the air.

Dan's jaw dropped in shock, and then he pulled it back up, "Okay… how?"

"New revolvers," Hijacker answered, "Filled with the opposite of your energy. I'm told they're quite effective."

Dan and Hijacker charged at each other and they started throwing punches and kicks. Hijacker then back flipped and threw some sort of grenade at Dan. When it went off, Dan was suddenly slowing down.

Hijacker smirked and cocked his revolvers, "Like shootin' fish in a barrel."

Hijacker fired four shot at Dan before the grenade's effects wore off. The bullets hit Dan in the chest and mask. Dan fell onto his back, but neck-kipped back up and kicked Hijacker square in the chest.

Hijacker groaned from the impact, but then swung his foot forward. A spiked projectile shot out of his boot. Dan leaned backwards right before the projectile hit him.

Dan smirked right before Hijacker nailed him right in the face with a right hook.

Hijacker laughed, "Word of advice, feel confident after you've won."

Dan groaned in pain as he stood up. He suddenly threw a punch to Hijacker's face, a kick to the knee, and an uppercut to the jaw. Dan then kicked Hijacker in the stomach, forcing him back.

Hijacker held his jaw, "Well, that almost hurt as much as Specter's punches. You ain't on his level yet, kid."

Dan suddenly grew angry, "What did you just say?"

Hijacker answered, "I said, that barely hurt… kid."

Dan yelled as he charged at Hijacker. He threw an energetic punch at Hijacker's face, but Hijacker suddenly moved his head before the blow landed.

Hijacker looked at Dan who had a shocked face, "Rule number two, don't get angry in the middle of a fight."

Hijacker then threw a punch right at Dan's jaw, knocking him back. He then took out one of his revolvers and he fired a bullet at Dan's leg. Dan screamed in pain, "AAAAAHHH!"

Hijacker aimed both his revolvers at Dan, "I recommend you stop, before I start trying."

Then all of a sudden, Hijacker was blasted in the chest by an orange energy blast and he was sent flying back. That came from Applejack.

Applejack ran over to Dan, "You all right, Danny?"

Dan groaned, "It's DAN, and I'm fine, but that guy just shot me in the leg, soooooo… beat him up."

"Oh, don't worry," Applejack said, "I've dealt with him before."

Hijacker got himself back up and faced Applejack, "All right, now the real fight starts, but a little warning, I'm not gonna go down like before."

Applejack just chuckled, as if she was aware, "And yet, you haven't managed to land a scratch on me before."

 **(Soundtrack changes to Injustice: Gods Among Us: Fortress of Solitude (Menagerie))**

Hijacker ran up to Applejack and forced a jump kick to Applejack's head, knocking her down. But Applejack used her hands to stop herself from hitting the ground, and she neck-kipped herself back up.

Applejack began firing her Morpher at Hijacker, but Hijacker began firing back with his revolvers. Each and every blast hit each other and cancelled them out.

Hijacker seemed to be too focused on blocking Applejack's blasts, he couldn't see her grabbing her Chaos Whip. She swung it at Hijacker and it caught his leg.

Applejack then pulled the whip, and it pulled Hijacker towards her. Applejack then spun in a circle swinging the whip, and Hijacker went flying before getting slammed onto the ground.

Hijacker cracked his neck as he stood up, "Is that all you got? I know dust specs that hit harder."

Applejack then raised her hand, and waved her fingers back and fourth taunting him with a smirk, "If you're really the tough guy, come prove it, chicken."

Hijacker chuckled as he cracked his knuckles, "Oh-hohoho. All righty then."

Hijacker then leaped forward, and then he suddenly went out of sight. Applejack looked around for him. All of a sudden, Hijacker kicked her right in the back, "BOO!"

Applejack fell to the ground, but then she swung her leg at Hijacker's feet, knocking him down. But Hijacker stopped himself from hitting the ground. Right at he got on his feet, Applejack's Morpher was aiming right in front of his face.

Hijacker yelped as he slapped Applejack's Morpher out of his face before she fired. Applejack then threw a jab at Hijacker's nose.

Hijacker reeled from the blow, "OW! My shnoze!"

Applejack then kicked Hijacker in the stomach, pushing him back. She then pulled out her saber and slashed it at Hijacker, but Hijacker dodged every attack before the blade could catch him. Each attack was a really close call.

Applejack then swung her saber straight at Hijacker, but Hijacker quickly grabbed it, and the sharp end was a few inches from his face. He then kicked the saber out of Applejack's hand, before he pushed her onto the ground.

Hijacker then leaped onto Applejack and began to choke her. It got hard for Applejack to breathe.

Hijacker laughed, "You're a good fighter, but I'm on the clock, and I don't have time to stick around."

"Oh, yeah?" Applejack asked, "Here's something for you to remember me by."

"What?" Hijacker asked, "A kiss on the cheek?"

"Oh, no," Applejack answered with a smirk, "Just this."

Applejack then kicked Hijacker right in the 'personal area'. Hijacker froze with a face of pain. He made a sound of a screeching tire, and then fell backwards.

Applejack stood up as Hijacker whined in pain, "Oooooooowww…"

Hijacker then pulled one of his gloves back revealing a watch. He pressed a button, and then a green energy orb appeared around him. As he began to disappear, he said while still in pain, "I'll get you back for that one, but I don't have the time."

Hijacker then disappeared, and then so did all of the other swatbots.

Rarity sighed, "I swear, if I see another swatbot in a few minutes, I'm gonna scream."

The girls deformed out of their Chaos forms. "Well, that was… unexpected." Dan said.

Sonic whipped some sweat from his head, "I really hope that Eggman doesn't launch another attack for a while. We really need to make that video if we need the money to repair Camp Everfree."

Strike stretched his legs out, "I agree, I've had enough of fighting machines today."

Ramona then asked, "So, will you come home with us?"

Strike thought about this, and then he answered, "I'll need time to think about that. But… how about you, Dan, and I discuss it in the shelter I've built here a while ago?"

Dan gave that some thought, and then answered, "Sure, I don't see why not, but there is something I would like to check."

"Which is?" Breeze asked.

"A criminal," Dan said, "Don't know his name, but he's powerful, and very, VERY smart. He also a portable portal device I was working on."

"All right," Strike said, "Ramona, I'll show you the way."

Ramona nodded. As Strike and Ramona began to walk away, Sonic said to the others, "Rarity, you and the other girls get to work on the video. We Mobians will do some looking into this situation."

The others agreed. But none of them knew that in a dark area, someone was watching them while taking pictures with a camera. The stranger then looked at some of the photos of Strike, and then walked away.

The stranger then grabbed a radio from his pocket, and he spoke into it, "This is Sandstorm. I have the info I needed. Returning to base."


	5. Chapter 5

A little bit later, the girls went to work on their music video while the Mobians were helping with cleaning up the mess in the city.

Sonic, Strike, Breeze, Specter, Dan, Ramona, and even Strike's Sunset, were all in the shelter talking about Strike's life. So far, they had all accepted the fact that Strike's real name was Jarod Taylor, so now that's what they called him.

"So…" Sonic said, "When you were testing that machine you and Dan built, not only did you travel to your adoptive home world, but you also travelled back in time? To the day you were born, and turned into a baby?"

"I guess so, yeah," Jarod answered, "So I was reborn, in a way. And my original life was almost exactly the same as the current one now?"

"Uh-huh," Ramona answered, "The only difference is your Sunset Shimmer was your girlfriend instantly after you saved that world, and you build that massive city."

"I'm quite surprised that you've actually been there for almost seventeen years," Dan said, "So I guess you're now like 34 years old, and yet you're still in the form of a teenager."

Jarod's Sunset was surprised, "Wow, for these past three years, I've been dating someone who's been beyond ten years older than me."

"To be honest," Jarod said, "I don't think it's my age that really matters, it would rather be the form of how old I look, not how old I really am."

Jarod then asked Dan and Ramon, "So back home, how long have you and I been friends?"

"Since we started preschool," Dan answered, "Those were the days. After preschool, we hung out all the time, and developed advanced technology together, I still say mine's better."

"Well," Breeze said, "Did Jarod tell you that he actually built an entire city all by himself in just one day?"

Dan's face showed shock as his jaw dropped. He then frowned, "Okay, that's not fair."

Jarod shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry, not my problem."

"So, what's in this city?" Dan asked.

Before Jarod could answer, a breach suddenly opened next to the group, and Specter came flying through and then hit a shelf.

Specter groaned as he got up, "Ugh, I'm gonna feel that in the morning."

Specter then stood up and yelled, "Talltamanelly!"

Specter opened the breach again and jumped back through. The group just sat there confused, "Uuuuuuuhhh…"

Then for some reason, a cloud of smoke came out of the breach, and then all of a sudden, Specter and someone walked through.

The second figure was Reaper, the God of Fire. He had blush red skin, brick red hair, and sky blue eyes. He wears a crimson red mixed with fire orange long-sleeved non-zipper hooded shirt, pitch-black sweatpants, and bright crimson red shoes.

"Um, guys? What's going on?" Jarod asked.

"Oh, hey," Specter said, "Just your usual inter-dimensional monster."

"Umm…" Jarod said, "I don't have an inter-dimensional monster at all."

"Ugh," Specter face palmed, "Never mind. So what's going on?"

"We're talking about Jarod's past life," Sonic said, "So far, Jarod's accepted his real name."

"Interesting," Reaper said, "So, who are you two?"

"I'm Ramona, and this is Dan," Ramona said, "We're from the home world where Jarod was born."

"Jarod?" Reaper asked, "I don't see anyone by that name."

Specter softly elbowed him to get his attention, "That's Strike's real name."

Reaper was confused, "Huh, well, that's unexpected."

"It's a long story," Jarod's Sunset said.

Jarod then thought of something, "Hey, Dan and Ramona. Did you know my parents?"

"Yeah," Ramona answered, "We knew them ever since grade 1 in school."

"Then you know what happened to them?" Sonic asked.

Dan scratched the back of his head, "Umm… yeah…"

"Is something wrong?" Jarod's Sunset asked.

Before Dan could continue, Jarod had a sad face as he asked, "They're dead, aren't they?"

Ramona sighed, "I'm so sorry, Jarod. They are."

Jarod sighed sadly as the others were surprised to hear that Jarod was not only a god, he was an orphan. They all felt sorry for him.

Jarod spoke in a broken voice, "Please tell me what happened."

"I'll leave that to Ramona," Dan said.

Ramona sighed again, "Your mother, Christa, she died on the night you earned your powers. It happened when you and her were riding on a plane to Grand Cayman for vacation in the middle of a night. A massive storm formed when it happened. You were struck by lightning, and you could barely stand up. Your mother sacrificed herself to save you."

Jarod nodded as Ramona continued, "You were stranded on an island in the middle of the ocean that was controlled by our world's Claw led by Illisies Crawford for two years. But eventually, we saved you and brought you home. But several months later, that was when the alien invasion happened."

"And I was the one who stopped it?" Jarod asked.

"Yeah," Ramona answered, "But Illisies was after your father, Harold. You did everything you could to save him. But by then it was too late. Illisies killed your father in front of us and revealed your secret to our world. After you stopped him, the invasion was over, and the aliens disappeared… thanks to you."

"Why?" Jarod asked as tears began to form in his eyes, "Why did Illisies kill my father?"

Dan spoke this time, "Because his goal was world domination, and your father stood in his way. This guy had no problem killing anyone… except you. Don't know why he didn't kill you, but I'm glad he didn't, because you're the one who took him down."

Jarod began to cry, "There's one thing that I remember my parents used to say to me all the time when I was young. If we don't stand up for the world… then… then who will?"

Jarod felt so heart broken and began to sob hard. Sunset and Breeze hugged him feeling really sorry for him while Sonic put his hand on Jarod's shoulder.

Specter said, "So, where is Illisies now?"

"He's currently in a maximum security prison called OMAX," Dan said, "No one's ever gotten out of there, not even him."

"So, now that we've all had story time," Reaper said, "What happens next?"

Breeze spoke, "Well, we've got some big problems. Dr. Eggman has returned and is planning to take over this world."

"Baldy Mcnosehair?" Specter asked, "I thought he blew up with Mobius."

"Since when has a world exploding stopped a super villain?" Reaper asked.

"Never," Dan said.

Dan then said, "So why are you here, Specter?"

"Well, I had nothing to do, and since most of the super villains back home are either in jail or in hiding, there was nothing to do," Specter said, "So I thought I'd hang out with you guys."

Sonic sighed, "Well, Jarod needs time. We need to be prepared for what Eggman plans to do next, and the others are trying to get what we need to repair Camp Everfree."

Meanwhile, in Eggman's Egg Carrier in space, Scourge, Fleet Frost, and Boulder were fighting against training swatbots in the training room while most of the other swatbots as well as Eggman were studying the Mobians, heroes, and girls' fighting techniques and powers.

Eggman was thinking a bit too much on Jarod's powers and multiverse DNA. He really believed that it could cure him and make him just like Jarod.

 _"_ _Blood from so many worlds in one person,"_ Eggman thought to himself, _"Who would have thought it would ever be possible?"_

That was when Orbot, "Excuse me, boss."

Eggman turned to Orbot, "Yes, Orbot, what is it?"

"Our special recruit wishes to have a word with you," Orbot said.

Eggman stood up from his chair, "Very well. Take over while I'm gone."

Eggman walked into a small room and shut the door. In front of him on the floor, a small red light shined from it and it showed a hologram of a figure in dark robes and a hood.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Eggman asked.

The figure spoke in a very familiar female voice, but it sounded dark and evil, "There is a great disturbance in the Force."

"There is a Force-wielder here in this universe?" Eggman asked.

"More than a Force-wielder," the figure said, "Very soon, Sonic and his team will have two new allies. One of them was once a former friend who turned against me. I have no doubt that my foe has found someone who could only be a clone… of Jarod Taylor."

"How is that possible?" Eggman asked, "From what I could gather, there is no other Jarod Taylor, and so far, I haven't found the answer."

"That is not important," the figure said, "If my enemy makes an alliance with yours, Sonic could destroy us."

"Sonic is only a boy," Eggman said, "Even if he has his friends all together with him, the army of the Eggman Empire will be too much for them to handle."

The figure then put her figure on her chin, and then asked, "What if Sonic could be turned? He would become a powerful ally."

Eggman seemed to believe that was true, "Yes. He would be a great… asset. But if he will not turn, then eliminate him along with his friends.

The figure lifted her head a little to reveal that she had blood red eyes with dark yellow around the pupil.

The figure bowed before Eggman, "As you wish… my Master."

Back down on the planet, Rarity was in her room in her house sowing a jacket for Rainbow for the music video with her sowing machine. She seemed like she was stressed about something.

Then there was the sound of knocking on the door. The door opened, and the Mobians, girls, and Jarod all walked in.

"We got your message, Rarity," Silver said, "You said it was an emergency."

"Is everything all right?" Knuckles asked.

Rarity sat down in a chair, "Well, since you asked… the answer is NO!" she yelled as she began to cry.

The others were worried, "Oh, no. What happened?" Fluttershy asked.

Rarity sobbed, "Sour Sweet and the Crystal Prep girls stole our video concept! I saw them filming at the mall, they copied my design ideas, and everything!"

"They've always been picky," Jarod said, "Especially around me."

"And the worst part is they're all incredible dancers!" Rarity complained.

"Major bummer in the summer!" Pinkie said, before he gave Rarity a tissue, "Tissue for your issue?"

Rarity took it and whipped her tears, "Ta."

Rarity then blew her nose before she spoke more, "Everyone is counting on me. On the video to win the surprise money for the camp! How could I have been such a fool? Of course those Crystal Prepers stole my concepts-!"

Rarity was stopped by Silver when he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, don't be too hard on yourself."

"It's gonna take more than one Friendship Games for those Crystal Prep girls to learn that winning isn't everything," Twilight said.

"Maybe this was all for the best," Applejack stated.

Rarity got confused when Applejack said that, "Hmm? What do you mean?"

Amy chuckled, "Your concepts and costumes for Dash, Sunset, Fluttershy, AJ, Pinkie, and Twilight are really awesome, but their dancing…"

Sunset finished for her, "Not so much."

Applejack chuckled in amusement, "Hehe, we could barely get in a two-step without tripping over each other's boots."

The others all chuckled in agreement. When Rarity spoke out at them angrily, "Nonsense! You all look great! …Okay, maybe not great, but-but it was getting there! And the point is, we don't have to let them win, and I am-!"

Before Rarity could say anything, Jarod spoke out, "Let me guess, you're going to go to Crystal Prep and tell them that they have messed with the wrong girls. Right?"

Rarity still frustrated, answered, "YES! NOW WHO'S WITH ME!?"

Everyone else was silent. They had no clue how to answer her. Rarity's tone then changed as she asked calmly, "No, no, seriously, who is with me? I actually don't know how to get to Crystal Prep."

"I'll go," Twilight said, "Maybe I can try to reason with them. We were classmates once."

Jarod sighed, "I'll come too. I used to visit Crystal Prep a lot with Twilight before she got transferred to CHS. And I know my way around the school."

Rarity grabbed Jarod and Twilight's arms, "That's the spirit! Come on!"

Rarity pulled Twilight and Jarod out of the room, "YOUCH!"

At Crystal Prep, Jarod, Rarity, and Twilight snuck into the school and went to find the CPA girls, specifically Sour Sweet, Sugar Coat, Lemon Zest, and Sunny Flare.

Jarod could feel their presence nearby. He, Twilight, and Rarity could then hear loud music from inside a room, "In there."

Jarod, Twilight, and Rarity entered the room and saw that Sour, Sugar, Lemon, and Sunny were all wearing dresses and dancing very well with the music they were playing. They had just happened to enter right as the music was ending.

The CPA girls were surprised to see Jarod was here with Twilight and Rarity.

"Oh, hey there, Strike," Sour said, "You interested in seeing us dance?"

Jarod sighed, "That's not why we're here, and that was never my real name."

"Hehe, y-" Lemon paused, "Wait, what do you 'never your real name'?"

"This isn't the time to explain that," Jarod said, "We're here for a more important reason, well, Rarity and Twilight specifically."

The CPA girls turned to Rarity and Twilight, "Well then, girls, what did you think of our routine?" Sour asked, "Scared yet?"

"Don't change the subject, Sour Sweet!" Rarity yelled.

"But you didn't bring up a subject," Sugar spoke out.

Rarity yelled back, "You either!"

"Okay," Sour said.

Jarod sighed again, "Rarity says you know why we're here. You stole my friends' ideas and concepts. We were wondering if you could come up with something else."

"Well, sorry, we can't," Sour answered, before she and the rest laughed.

"And why is that?" Twilight asked.

"Because we care about winning," Sunny answered, "Duh."

"And we will," Sour said, "Because we're just about to submit our video."

The CPA girls laughed again. Rarity had a completely shocked face, "Your what? ARGH, it doesn't matter! Because we are still doing our video the way we planned!"

"Go ahead," Sour said, "But there's one flaw in your little plan."

"By the time you submit yours, it'll just look like YOU copied us," Sunny said.

"Except the worst version," Sugar said.

Rarity was very upset at them. Jarod turned to her and Twilight, "Girls, head back to CHS. I'll take to them."

Rarity and Twilight nodded. Sour and the other girls smiled, "So, now you're gonna spend time just with us?"

Jarod grew angry right as he saw that Lemon was just about to start playing the radio again, when he suddenly rushed right at it, surprising her and making her jump back.

Jarod grabbed the radio and slammed it onto the floor, breaking it into many pieces in a fit of rage, "Submit THAT, Crystal Prep BRATS!"

The CPA girls were all surprised to see Jarod outburst like that. Jarod then yelled at them, "Is winning everything that you ever think about!? If you only think about winning and yourselves, then your lives are worth NOTHING!"

Now the CPA girls were shocked. "What? Strike, we-" Sour was cut off.

Jarod yelled in fury, "MY NAME IS NOT STRIKE, OKAY?!"

The CPA girls couldn't believe Jarod was yelling at them like this, almost like as if he never did before. Jarod then sighed, "Listen, my name is actually Jarod Taylor. I've recently been having problems with my memory for who I really am, and I've just learned that my real parents from my real home world are dead."

The CPA girls were completely shocked. Jarod then spoke, "Let me guess, you don't even care about that either."

"B-but Str- I mean, Jarod," Sunny said, "We only wanted to be your friend."

"If that really were so, then you would understand what I'm going through," Jarod said, before he sighed, "Listen, I'm sorry, but just think about this; if you only think about winning in life, then what's the point of being with you?"

Jarod sighed as he walked out of the room. Jarod went walking back to the school, when he suddenly became alert. He looked around waiting for someone to come out.

Jarod then noticed something through the tress in the forest ahead. He couldn't tell what it was from far away, so he decided to have a look.

Jarod rushed into the forest to investigate. So far, he couldn't see anything. But then he gasped as he dropped to his knees. He began gaining more of his old memories.

This time, Jarod was seeing moments when he was with his mother and father. He could see them having special times together; every birthday, every holiday, and even every special day at school.

Jarod stopped seeing the vision. He groaned as he stood up, "Why is this happening so much to me so soon?"

Jarod then noticed something. The area around him began to darken. It was all covered in a really dark mist. Jarod didn't understand what was going on, but then…

"Hehehehehehe…" Jarod heard a voice around him.

Jarod looked around for whoever was there. Then he could sense someone behind him a mile away. He turned around and saw a figure standing in the darkness.

The figure raised its head a little, and its blood red eyes with dark yellow around the pupil glowed in the dark. This was the same figure who spoke with Eggman. Jarod was suspicious.

"I have been searching for you for some time," the figure said, "Now our long, awaited meeting has come at last."

"Who are you?" Jarod asked, "A bounty hunter?"

The figure stepped out of the darkness to reveal who it was. It was a female wearing pure black robes and boots with a completely black robe with a hood over her head.

The figure lifted her hood off her head and revealed her face, making Jarod gasp. The figure had the very same face of Twilight, but her skin and hair looked pale, her hair was in a small ponytail, and her eyes looked as evil as anyone could get.

"Guess again… Jarod Taylor," the stranger said.

A small object came out of the stranger's sleeve and into her hand. She raised it, and suddenly a bright red blade with a pure black core appeared. She had a dark lightsaber.

Jarod gasped again before he grabbed his lightsaber and ignited the blade. He knew he had to be prepared for whoever this was.


	6. Chapter 6

The dark Twilight figure approached Jarod with her lightsaber while Jarod held his up in a defensive pose.

"I don't believe it," Jarod said, "I never thought it would be true."

"Oh, but it is," the Twilight figure said, "I am Darth Sparkle, and I am a Sith."

"Then that must mean that the Force itself exists here," Jarod said, "Doesn't it?"

"Indeed, it does," Darth Sparkle said, "I have seen that you can handle a lightsaber quite well."

Jarod reached into his pocket and pulled out a second lightsaber. This one had a whitish-blue-silver blade, "Well, I've got some time if you wanted a lesson."

"You have much potential, young one," Darth Sparkle said, "But perhaps it is I who might teach, as you have never been trained the ways of the Force by a Jedi, have you?"

"Maybe not," Jarod said, "But I'm more powerful than you think. So I think I'll just stick within."

Darth Sparkle chuckled, "Oh, yes. Your victory over Darkness, Vezon, and your adoptive father was a surprise to all. But, that does not mean that you can easily defeat us."

"Why are you even here?" Jarod asked.

Darth Sparkle then began to pull off a lie, "I have simply come here to help you regain your memories."

"Well, that's a nice offer," Jarod said, "But I'm not taking it, especially from someone as evil as you."

Jarod swung his lightsabers at Darth Sparkle, but his blades were blocked by her dark lightsaber. Darth Sparkle began to push Jarod's blades back. Jarod grunted like he was really struggling, but Darth Sparkle's look on her face didn't show any expression except calm and smirking evilly.

Jarod then began swinging his lightsabers with his speed at Darth Sparkle, but Darth Sparkle's lightsaber blocked his every attack somehow matching his speed with no problem.

The lightsabers then got into a saber-lock. Smoke and sparks hissed out from the heat of the blades collided. Somehow, Darth Sparkle seemed to recognize something with the blades.

"Interesting," Darth Sparkle, "It seems to me that you have earned your lightsabers' crystals from the future child of your friend, Sonic."

Jarod was shocked, "How-? Who are you?"

Darth Sparkle began swinging her lightsaber at Jarod with strong strikes. Jarod blocked every attack, but as the blow landed, his lightsabers kept getting pushed back.

Darth Sparkle then swung her lightsaber down towards Jarod. Jarod quickly blocked the attack with both of his lightsabers. Darth Sparkle began stepping forward, while Jarod began stepping backwards.

"The information about you from Dr. Eggman is all complete," Darth Sparkle said, "Your fighting style with lightsabers is much like the many forms of a Jedi, but now that I am seeing them in person, you bring them to a ridiculous degree."

Darth Sparkle then pushed Jarod's lightsabers down, and then reached her hand out, and Jarod was suddenly pushed back by nothing, except for the Force.

Jarod hit the ground on his back. He groaned as he got up, "No way…"

Jarod then saw Darth Sparkle charging right at him. He quickly raised his lightsabers to block the attack, but in doing so, Darth Sparkle knocked his blue-bladed lightsaber out of his hand. The blade shut off when the hilt hit the ground.

Darth Sparkle then swung her lightsaber at Jarod again, and Jarod blocked the attack with his silver lightsaber. When the blades got into another saber-lock, Darth Sparkle began to push hard against Jarod's blade. Jarod was forced to his knees as Darth Sparkle began to push the blade towards his neck.

Jarod struggled, "How are you this strong?"

Darth Sparkle chuckled evilly as she then kicked Jarod's other lightsaber out of his hands. Jarod gasped in shock as Darth Sparkle chuckled more, "How pathetic."

Darth Sparkle then reached out with the Force, and then Jarod was suddenly floating in the air. Darth Sparkle suddenly threw him with the Force into a tree. And then another, and then a whole bunch of trees, and then right to the ground.

Jarod landed hard on the ground face first. He groaned in pain as he struggled to get up, "Oooow, that hurt…"

Darth Sparkle then reached out with the Force, and her hand was gripping. Jarod began to gasp and choke as he felt pressure in his neck and was raised into the air. She was Force choking him.

"I honestly thought you were stronger than this," Darth Sparkle said, "Perhaps I was wrong."

Darth Sparkle then released Jarod from her Force Choke and dropped him on the ground. Jarod gasped hard for air, as his vision was completely blurred up. He could barely tell where he was. He hardly saw Darth Sparkle approaching him with her lightsaber.

Darth Sparkle smirked evilly as she raised her lightsaber, about to land the killing blow, but then…

KSH! The sound of another lightsaber activated and caught Darth Sparkle's attention. She jumped back as a mysterious figure began attacking her with another lightsaber.

Jarod's blurry vision could only let him see two figures fighting with lightsabers, and then he suddenly passed out. He couldn't hear anything else.

Meanwhile, Rarity was in a restaurant crying with streaks of tears on her face while she was eating a sundae. She was blaming herself for using the money for Camp Everfree for clothing for the music video. She just didn't know what else to do.

As she took another spoon, she suddenly heard a familiar voice nearby, "It's no use, Sour Sweet. Why are even still trying?"

That voice sounded like Sunny Flare. Rarity looked and saw the CPA girls were sitting together talking about their video.

"Because the deadline hasn't passed," Sour said, "We can still come up with an original song to replace the Sapphire Shores one we've been practicing our choreography with."

Sugar didn't believe that would work, "That's highly unlikely."

Lemon groaned, "Why did we tell Rarity that we already submitted our video?"

"So that we can still use her concept," Sour answered, "Rarity is creative; she'll come up with something else. But if we don't, we have nothing. And imagine what our classmates would say."

Rarity whipped her tears as she listened to their conversation.

Sugar and Sunny didn't say anything, until Lemon spoke out, "They'll say it's our fault that the spring dance had to be held up on a boring, old auditorium instead of on a yop like we promised."

"Exactly," Sour said.

Rarity then realized something, "Oh, they just don't want to disappoint their classmates."

"But the Rainbooms have a band," Sugar said, "And with Sonic and his friends' help, they'll surely have a killer original song, and we don't."

"Yet," Sour said.

"Face it, Sour," Sunny complained, "We're doomed. And besides, what's the point? Jarod's right. We were always too selfish to understand. We were never truly his friends, we were just a bunch of teens who didn't give him any space."

Sour sighed, "I can only hope he gives us a second chance."

That was when the CPA girls' attention was caught by Rarity clearing her throat and standing next to their table, "Excuse me, girls."

The CPA girls were surprised. Sour asked, "Rarity, uh, how long have you been over there?"

"Long enough to hear that you no original song," Rarity answered.

Sugar sighed, "Like I said, doomed."

"Maybe you're not," Rarity said as she sat down next to Sunny and Sugar, "Look, I know our teams haven't been along too well lately, but I think I have a solution where EVERYBODY wins."

The CPA girls smiled as they believed what Rarity had in mind could work. "We're listening," Sour said.

Back to Jarod, he moaned as he slowly began to wake up. He could feel himself sitting on something soft. He slowly opened his eyes to check if he was able to see. His vision was normal again.

He noticed two figures right next to him in the dark with a candle shining its light on their heads. Jarod could only tell that one of them was a male, and the other was a female. The female was hooded while the male was wearing a bandana over his mouth.

Jarod then noticed that he was shirtless, revealing that he had bad scars, cuts, and intense damage on his body. Even with his hyper healing from the Speed Force, this would take time for him to heal.

Jarod then asked the figures, "Who are you? And where am I?"

The female figure looked at Jarod for a second, before she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Shh."

The male figure took out a lid flame. The female held of puff of what looked like fire cupping with a pair of chopsticks. The male lid the cupping with the match.

The female figure then grabbed a bowl and she put the lid cupping in it. She put down the chopsticks, and somehow she managed to grab the flame with her bare hands and have small blue flames not harming her.

The female figure rubbed her hands together before sliding them across Jarod's wounds. Somehow, Jarod couldn't feel the pain from the touch or the flame.

The female figure then grabbed more fire and gently continued to slide the fire across Jarod's wounds. And then when she was finished, the wounds very quickly disappeared. The male figure grabbed a plate and placed it over the bowl with the cupping in it to let the flame burn out.

Jarod was able to sit up on his bed. The male figure blew the candle out, and the female turned on a light switch. Lights turned on, revealing that they were in a small, wooden shed. It seemed to be full of equipment, weapons, and even different types of lightsabers, such as duel-sabers, dueling lightsabers, regular single bladed, and even crossguards.

The female was wearing some kind of bright white Jedi robes with a hood with tawny streaks, a skintight cloud silver suit with bright silver battle armor on the arms, shoulders, body, and legs that each had some burns, scratches and bits of damage, a cider orange belt with small packs and a standard lightsaber, and hickory brown boots.

The male figure had macaroon tan skin, long dark brown hair that fell to his neck, and cerulean blue eyes, but he had a scar that went down the left side of his face and it was across his left eye, so it was blind. He was wearing an ebony black headband, an admiral blue bandana over his mouth, a peacock blue hoodie with white sleeves that had small rips on them, a pebble grey/seaweed green army vest with pockets and also some rips and damage, a dark brown belt with a holster on each leg that had a high-tech looking pistol, as well as a bunch small packs and two different looking standard lightsabers, coal black pants, and dark mocha brown boots with tortilla brown laces.

Jarod looked around, "Where did you get all of this stuff?"

The female figured answered, "We built all of this stuff ourselves. Don't stand up, you need a few minutes for the rest of the pain to go away."

Jarod ignored her and stood up, "I can take the pain. But now I'll ask again; who are you?"

The female figure sighed as she removed her hood from her head revealing her face, which made him gasp in surprise. The female had cerulean blue skin, bright white hair with very light artic blue highlights that went down to her neck, and lilac purple eyes.

The girl spoke, "I'm Jedi Master Trixie Lulamoon from my home Universe, a member of the Jedi Order of Friendship."

Jarod was really surprised, "A Jedi Master? How is that possible for you at your age?"

"That's complicated," Master Trixie said, "And this is my apprentice, Sandstorm."

Sandstorm removed his bandana from his face. At the moment he did, his face looked just like Jarod's, but it had a few scars. Jarod was surprised.

"I… I can't believe it," Jarod said, "I actually have a doppelganger."

Sandstorm spoke in Jarod's exact voice, "Actually, I'm not your doppelganger. Not really."

"What do you mean?" Jarod asked.

Sandstorm answered, "You are the only Jarod Taylor in the entire multiverse."

Jarod gasped in great shock, "How… how is that possible?"

"The Earth that you were born on," Master Trixie explained, "In the very center of the multiverse, that Earth follows a slightly different timeline than all of the others. Every other Earth, either you were never born, or you were killed in a massive accident."

"Then… then how and why does Sandstorm look just like me?" Jarod asked in confusion.

"Because I wasn't born," Sandstorm answered, "Like your friend, Shadow, I was created. From YOU."

Jarod was completely shocked. "What? But… I don't remember letting anyone take a sample of my blood."

"Well," Sandstorm said, "When you and your friend, Specter were captured by Darkness and his goons, there was a small drone who took a sample of your blood when you were unconscious, and it brought it to the earth where I was created."

"Who created you?" Jarod asked, "And how did they find this world?"

"That was the Illisies Crawford of my home world," Sandstorm answered, "He learned about the multiverse many years ago. He developed the drone that would get the sample of your blood. When he learned about you, he believed that he could be able to, in a way, bring the Jarod of my world back to life. But he was wrong."

Jarod flexed a brow, "What happened?"

"When I was created, Crawford of my world saw that my personality wasn't the same as you, because your blood sample didn't have every cell from the multiverse. So instead, he used the cells from worlds that would give people skill in combat. And I was a perfect success. When I awoke, somehow I had no idea I was a clone, but I had uncontrollable skill and strength. Crawford knew he had to put me into high-advanced combat training with martial arts and weapons."

"When did you find out that you were a clone?" Jarod asked.

"Well, I began to have suspicions about how I was already a teenager in a few months. I learned that Crawford had clones of other people that would be protectors of our world. But someone stole the data and began to use us to take control, all of us, except me."

"How?" Jarod asked.

"Apparently, we had inhibitor chips planted in our heads that would make us mindlessly obey orders," Sandstorm answered, "But I removed mine and destroyed all of the other clones. But I didn't get out of the battle without a scratch. That's why my left eye is blind."

Master Trixie then continued for Sandstorm, "After he left his world, we ran into each other. He told me that he was searching for his source and he needed help. So I decided to teach him in the ways of the Force and construct his own lightsabers. I also taught him how to be able to see even if blind. So now he can see with both of his eyes again."

"How long have you two been looking for me?" Jarod asked.

"Since we heard about the massive meta-human war during the events of the Friendship Games," Sandstorm answered, "Also, we're the ones who saved you from Darth Sparkle."

Jarod sat back down on the bed, "So, why are you here?"

"I needed to understand the very person I came from," Sandstorm said, "And other than that, with Master Trixie's help, we've been taking down bad guys on the way."

"And now that we've learned about you, we're here to help you and your friend, Sonic, stop Dr. Eggman," Trixie said, "Mostly Darth Sparkle."

"Why are you trying to stop Darth Sparkle?" Jarod asked, "I don't know if you knew, but she literally took me down and almost killed me without breaking a sweat."

"Even gods like you can be challenged more than they think," Master Trixie said, "And I'm trying to help her. See, she was once a Jedi Master just like me and we were close friends. But then she opened a Sith Holocron, and it caused her to turn to the Dark Side and destroy our Temple."

Jarod sighed, before he asked, "So, what's the plan?"

"If we're to defeat Darth Sparkle and bring her back to the light, we must take the Sith Holocron from her and destroy it," Master Trixie said, "But to do that, you will need to be trained in the ways of the Force."

Jarod was surprised, "Wait, why me?"

"Because we don't have much time," Sandstorm said, "Eggman plans to attack again soon, and we need to be prepared. Luckily, since you learn really fast, you should be able to learn the Force in a matter of hours."

Master Trixie then asked Jarod, "So, Jarod, will you allow me to train you?"

Although, Jarod wasn't sure about this, he believed this was the only way he would help Sonic stop this, "Yes, master."

At Canterlot High, in the music room, the Mobians and the heroes were having a discussion about Jarod while the CHS and CPA girls were recording their music video in the gym.

"Where do you guys think Jarod is?" Tails asked.

"Rarity and Twilight told me that Jarod was talking to the CPA girls earlier," Silver answered, "And then he just left them. Maybe he's just out for a little run."

"He always goes out for a run," Breeze said, "I know him. He does it whenever he's depressed."

Dan crossed his arms and scoffed, "If you ask me, he's just wasting time."

Sonic asked, "Dan, you okay? You seem impatient about something."

Dan answered a little grumpy, "I'm annoyed Jarod hasn't made up his mind yet."

"You know, everyone needs time on something," Amy said.

"Yeah, but it shouldn't take THIS long," Dan said.

Specter spoke, "You've been his friend for like, ten years, and you didn't know he's as stubborn as a mule?"

Breeze didn't like that, "Hey, you should know that even though he is a man in a teen's body, he can't decide in just a few minutes. Besides, he could probably still be regaining his memories."

"I agree," Manic said, "Maybe the more time we give him for himself, the faster his memories come back."

Ramona nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Dan, if you just keep badgering him to come home, he might not change his mind."

Dan grumbled, "All right, all right, I'll wait. Doesn't mean I like it though."

"You don't have to," Tails said, "None of us really like it much, but it's the best thing to do for Jarod."

Dan then asked, "So, who were the robot guys? And that cowboy?"

"The robots were Swatbots made by Dr. Eggman," Shadow answered, "And the cowboy was Hijacker, an enemy of Specter."

"He's not the only one," Specter said, "I have enemies everywhere, and I don't like the fact that Hijacker is still alive."

"Apparently, we were told that Hijacker almost killed Specter three times," Twilight said.

Specter face palmed, "Please don't bring that up again. But I am worried that he's back."

"Why is that?" Dan asked.

"Because who ever revived him must have an unbelievably powerful energy device," Specter said, "Or control over a power similar to the Void."

"It was Eggman who brought him back," Knuckles said,.

"He's smart," Specter said, "But not that smart."

Tails held up his hand, "Actually, you're wrong."

Tails then held out a device that showed a hologram of Eggman's Egg Carrier. It looked more advanced than Specter thought.

"So? I'm guessing that's Eggman's spaceship?" Specter asked.

"Not just a spaceship," Sticks said, "That thing destroyed Mobius and yet it didn't have a single scratch."

Sonic sighed, "We're just gonna have to be prepared for what Eggman's gonna throw at us next."

"I still have my doubts Eggman revived Hijacker alone," Specter said, "It's too advanced for one mind."

"Hijacker said it himself," Shadow said, "It was Eggman ALONE."

"You keeping believing that," Specter growled, "And whoever helped Eggman is gonna stab you in the back when you're not looking."

Reaper asked, "Why are you so paranoid all the time?"

Dan, for some reason, didn't see him, and then suddenly jumped in surprise, "AHH! How long have you been there?"

"Since this conversation started," Reaper answered, "And you haven't answered my question, Specter."

"I've crossed paths with many dangerous people," Specter said, "One of them was like Eggman. And he's a lot more dangerous. I thought I killed him, but he keeps showing up."

"Well, whoever that is, I don't think that's important," Amy said.

Sonic stood up, "We should probably check on the girls and see how they're doing."

The others nodded as they went to find the CHS and CPA girls.


	7. Chapter 7

Inside Eggman's Egg Carrier in space, Eggman was monitoring what his enemies were doing. He saw that Sonic and his friends were watching their music video at the mall, and Jarod was with Master Trixie and Sandstorm.

Eggman turned in his chair to Darth Sparkle and a male figure who was standing beside her, and they bowed before him. The male figure had hazelnut tan skin, messy, dark umber brown hair, and Dijon yellow eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless charcoal grey jacket with rips and holes over a fawn tan collared shirt, grease black gloves on his hands, onyx black pants that had rips at the bottom of the legs, and dark brown shoes.

"What is your bidding, Master?" Darth Sparkle asked.

"Darth Sparkle, I want you to stop Jedi Master Trixie and Sandstorm from training Jarod. Terror, you will capture Sonic and bring him to me alive," Eggman said.

Terror chuckled evilly, "It will be done."

Back on the planet, somewhere high in the mountains where there was a waterfall and some snow, small rocks were flying right at Jarod who was blind-folded and holding his silver bladed lightsaber.

Jarod wasn't using his x-ray vision with the Speed Force to see the rocks coming. Instead he was allowing the Force to tell him where and when they were coming. He began to block the rocks with his lightsaber with the Force guiding his defensive strikes. He blocked high, low, and middle to avoid getting hit. He managed to stop all of the rocks that went at him.

Sandstorm jumped from a cliff above Jarod and grabbed a wooden stick that was built as a training saber. Jarod could sense Sandstorm with the Force. He deactivated his lightsaber, put it away, and he reached his hand out behind him.

In a matter of seconds, before Sandstorm reached him, another training saber flew out of a small cave and the handle went into Jarod's hand.

Jarod blocked high with the training saber to stop Sandstorm's attack on him. Sandstorm then backed up as Jarod took off his blindfold. Master Trixie was next to the cave sitting down watching them train.

Sandstorm chuckled at his source, "Very good, Jarod. You really do learn quickly, and you have much patience."

Jarod then turned to Master Trixie and asked her curiously, "Master Trixie, I need to know something. What is it that's unique about a lightsaber?"

Master Trixie stood up and grabbed a training saber of her own, "That is a very good question, Jarod. Sandstorm even asked me that once; what is _essential_ about a lightsaber?"

Master Trixie then jumped up in the air with her training saber raised. Right when she landed, she swung her stick at Jarod, but Jarod blocked it with his. Master Trixie threw a couple swings at Jarod before she forced his stick to the ground.

"It's not the blade's color that it emits," Master Trixie said.

Trixie then swung her training saber at Jarod's feet, but Jarod managed to jump over it. He then swung his at Master Trixie, but she managed to duck backwards to dodge it. She and Jarod then swung their training sabers at each other, and they were in a lock.

"And it's not its power?" Jarod said.

Jarod and Master Trixie then stopped and lowered their training sabers. "No," Master Trixie said, "But the thing that _is_ the most important about a lightsaber is that it's a sword that _can_ be turned off. It doesn't have to be a sword at all."

Jarod sighed in slight exhaustion, "Yeah, I get it. But what is it that I need to know that's more important about a lightsaber than it being turned off?"

Trixie got hold of her lightsaber and showed it to Jarod, "The Force is in that stick, as much as it's in this. Jarod, you have to remember, this, this is light, _but_ much like a REAL sword, it has weight."

All of a sudden, a breach had opened up next to them, and they jumped back before Jarod activated his lightsabers. Dan jumped through as the breach closed, and Jarod aimed the end of his blue blade right at Dan's neck.

Dan yelped right as he saw the blade, "Ahh! Please don't kill me!"

Jarod sighed as he turned his lightsabers off, "Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?"

"First of all, when and where did you get a lightsaber?" Dan asked, "And second, I'm tired of waiting."

"That's not important," Jarod said, "What is important is I still need to train with Jedi Master Trixie and my clone Sandstorm."

Dan looked and noticed them, "Well, I was not expecting this."

That was when they all heard Specter's voice, "Neither did I."

They saw that Specter was standing right behind Dan. Dan turned around and then jumped ten feet in the air, before landing on his head, "OOW!"

Dan sat up in seconds and yelled, "Why do you people keep doing that?"

"I enjoy hearing your girlish scream," Specter smiled, before he asked, "So, who are you two?"

Dan suddenly asked, "Wait, I have a question, how did you find this place?"

"There's a tracking device in the back pocket of your pants," Specter answered.

Dan suddenly perked and began to struggle to get the device out. As he did, he yelled like a banshee, "Don't do that again!"

Master Trixie cleared her throat, "I'm Jedi Master Trixie Lulamoon of my home universe."

"My name is Sandstorm," Sandstorm said with his arms crossed, "A clone of Jarod."

Dan still struggled to get the device out of his pants' pocket as he continued to shake around on the ground and shriek. "Where's that-!? This stupid little-! AAAAAHHHH!"

"So, are you both REAL Jedi?" Specter asked surprised.

"I am," Master Trixie said, "While Sandstorm is my apprentice."

"I'm mostly learning the ways of the Force to help me in battle," Sandstorm said, "I was once a secret agent of my world's Illisies Crawford, and now I'm just a clone of Jarod who's been looking for his source."

"Well, that's pretty cool," Specter said.

"That's not the strangest thing today," Jarod said, "I'm literally the only Jarod Taylor in the entire multiverse."

"Okay," Specter said with a straight face, "And your point is…"

"Every other universe, I died from an accident or I was never born," Jarod said, "The Earth that I come from follows a slightly different course of time."

Dan got the device out of his pocket and held it in the air, "Haha!"

But then the device began to beep. Dan held it in front of his face, and suddenly realized, "Oh, no…"

BOOM! The device exploded into smoke in Dan's face. Dan coughed, "Why *cough* would you make this, Specter?"

"Because I had nothing better to do," Specter shrugged his shoulders.

Jarod, Master Trixie, and Sandstorm all sighed and face palmed in annoyance. Dan and Specter both asked at the same time, "What?"

"So, how's your training coming along?" Specter asked.

Jarod looked and saw a rock near a river. He slowly held his hand out and closed his eyes as he focused calmly. The rock then began to hover in the air. Jarod was using the Force for the first time.

Jarod then put the rock down as he answered, "I'm learning quick."

"Hmm, impressive," Specter said.

Dan stood behind Specter tapping his foot impatiently, "Yeah, that's great and all, but have you made up your mind yet?"

Jarod sighed, "You know what you really need?"

"And what's that?" Dan asked.

Specter took a step back from Dan a little afraid. Jarod answered, "Patience."

Sandstorm then added for Jarod, "And even more so, confidence. If you had any of those things, you'd be quite a bit like us. But you don't. So you are you, and that won't change."

Dan grumbled, "Well, I don't plan on being a Jedi, so I don't have a use for those things, and confidence is not something I lack."

"If that were so," Master Trixie said, "…then you would trust Jarod about what he needs to do."

"I DO trust him, but I'm tired of waiting," Dan crossed his arms, "Now come on, Jarod. Decide."

"You know, it's hard to tell which is more annoying," Specter said, "You, or the Jedi proverbs."

Master Trixie then grabbed a large rock with the Force and tossed it to Specter, "Try catching this."

Specter managed to grab it, but it pushed him back with its weight, "Whoa, whoa, whoa…"

Specter put the rock down, "Don't throw things. Someone could get hurt."

Jarod sighed, "Look, Dan, I get you're trying to help me, but you just keep me making choose, and that's not helping me with my memories."

"I'm gonna go with Jarod on this one," Specter said as he sat on the rock.

Dan perked at the response and began to stammer, "Wh-bu-he-you-b-ch-k-y… UUUUGH!"

Dan growled and he punched a rock. The punch was so hard, it broke into pieces, "YOU PEOPLE ARE INFURYATING!"

Jarod and Sandstorm just shook their heads in disappointment. Dan then shouted out of frustration, "And would you make up your mind already?!"

"The more you ask," Jarod said, "The longer you wait."

"I think you should leave him to his own devices," Specter said to Dan.

Dan raised his hand and opened his mouth to speak, when Specter said, "I'll fix the flux capacitor on your ship."

Dan groaned and crossed his arms, "Fine." And then just grumbled to himself.

Jarod and Sandstorm then suddenly became alert and activated their lightsabers. Sandstorm's lightsaber in his right hand had a blue blade like Jarod's, and the lightsaber in his left hand had a yellow blade.

"Jarod, Sandstorm, what is it?" Specter asked.

Jarod, with his blade in front of him answered, "She's coming. I sense her presence."

"I feel her too," Master Trixie took out her lightsaber, "The Dark Side has made her powerful, too powerful to be unnoticed."

"So… that's where that evil energy is coming from?" Specter asked, "I thought it was just where we were."

Sandstorm looked up and saw a red-bladed-black-cored lightsaber coming towards him and Jarod. He swung his lightsaber at it, hitting it away and then it flew up the hill, and then it was gripped in Darth Sparkle's hand.

Darth Sparkle then jumped down to the ground where the heroes and Jedi were. She was wearing dark Sith armor over a pure black skintight suit with black robes over them.

Specter spoke, "I'm guessing she's the bad guy."

"Not the time, Specter," Jarod said.

Trixie activated her lightsaber, and it had a bright blue blade. She spoke to Darth Sparkle, "Look who decided to show up."

Darth Sparkle starred evilly at Master Trixie, "It has been a long time, has it not, my old friend?"

Master Trixie scoffed, "It has, traitor. You are the one who decided to allow the Dark Side of the Force to consume you by opening the Sith Holocron, and you are the one who destroyed our home and nearly killed our master and fellow Jedi."

"The Dark Side has shown me the truth," Darth Sparkle said, "Only embracing it will allow us to know true knowledge of the Force. It has given me what all Jedi has desired. And it can also give you anything you want."

Somehow, that caught Jarod's ear, _"Wait, if that's true, could it probably help me get my memories?"_

Sandstorm could tell what Jarod was thinking, "Don't believe what she says, Jarod."

Darth Sparkle chuckled, "Well, clone, you do seem to be as smart as I have heard. But tell me, Mr. Taylor, do you remember some old enemies of yours? The Sirens, to be more to the point."

Jarod starred blankly at the Sith, "Yeah, what do they have to do with this?"

Darth Sparkle chuckled as she looked up, and saw three figures falling towards her. They all landed behind her, revealing who they were.

The first figure had yellow skin with luminous vivid orange hair with luminous vivid gold highlights tied up in a puffy pony tail and violet eyes. She was wearing the same armor and suit Darth Sparkle was. It was Adagio Dazzle.

The second figure had cyan skin, moderate cerulean and dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail and violet eyes. Like Adagio, she was wearing Sith armor and a suit like Darth Sparkle. It was Sonata Dusk.

The third figure had purple skin, moderate purple hair with moderate turquoise highlights in two ponytails and purple eyes. She even had the same suit and Sith armor like the rest. It was Aria Blaze.

The Sirens each had a double-bladed lightsaber with a curved hand-guard that admitted pure red blades. Jarod and Specter groaned in absolute annoyance. "You again? You don't even have your pendants anymore, and you lost," Jarod asked.

Adagio chuckled evilly, "Oh, you're right. But now Darth Sparkle has trained us in the ways of the Force. And now we are Dr. Eggman's Egg Forcers."

Jarod scoffed at them, "I highly doubt you were given much choice. What do you want?"

"We have been assigned to destroy Master Trixie and your clone," Aria said, "But Darth Sparkle has plans for you."

"And what is that?" Jarod asked.

Darth Sparkle held out her hand, "You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your true power. Join me, and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to all of reality."

Jarod refused, "I'll never join you."

Darth Sparkle chuckled as she reached for something behind her, "Oh, but I think you will."

Darth Sparkle then revealed a small red glowing four-sided triangle-looking device in her hand. That was the Sith Holocron. For some odd reason, Jarod felt connected to it.

Darth Sparkle smirked evilly, "Tell me, Jarod. Do you really want to understand who you truly are and where you come from? This has all of the answers that you want to know. Do you feel your connection to the Holocron?"

Jarod then began to shake, as if he felt some uncontrollable emotions entering him. Darth Sparkle and the Egg Forcers could tell, and Adagio chuckled, "You do, don't you?"

Jarod then dropped his lightsabers and he fell to his knees. Now he began to see more of his memories from his real life.

"JAROD!" Dan said as he ran to his friend.

Darth Sparkle chuckled as she then used the Force to raise the Sith Holocron into the air, and opened it. She then yelled, "Know your real self! SEE IT THROUGH PAIN AND POWER!"

Jarod began to scream loudly in pain and suffering as his memories began flashing in his mind. Through the Sith Holocron, he was earning it all too quickly.

Specter took out a high-tech blaster and fired it at the Sith Holocron. The blast knocked it out of Darth Sparkle's hand, and it landed in the river drifting in the water down the mountain.

Darth Sparkle growled at Specter as Jarod gasped to breathe, "That was a mistake."

"I don't think helping a friend is a mistake," Specter said, "But you attacking us, THAT was a mistake."

Specter then fired three shots from his blaster at Darth Sparkle. Darth Sparkle reflected two of the shots away, and then bounced the third back at the blaster, destroying it. Specter yelped, "AGH!"

Then a whole bunch of swatbots began to land and circle the heroes and Jedi. Dan groaned, "Great, more robots."

Dan and Specter took out their Void Swords while Master Trixie and Sandstorm took out their lightsabers. The pain that Jarod took wouldn't let him stand up.

Down at the Mobians and the girls had just posted their video they made together and they won the cash prize at the mall.

"Yahoo! Manic said, "We've got enough money to make Camp Everfree look just like new!"

"We're having the spring dance on a yot!" Lemon said as she and Manic gave each other a high-five.

Pinkie then called out, "Who's up for celebratory ant-orange smoothie?"

Just before anyone else could say anything, they all heard other people gasping. They all turned to see what was going on. They saw other people backing up from a cloud of green mist that was entering the mall.

"What the heck?" Rainbow said.

"Where's that mist coming from?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic then noticed something inside the mist walking out. The figure was the male man, Terror, who was chuckling evilly and was releasing this strange green mist from his right hand while in his left hand, he held a pair of chains that had a massive and sharp hook on them.

Terror noticed Sonic and the others and chuckled, "Ah, there you are, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic flexed an eyebrow, "And who are you supposed to be?"

Apparently, Breeze and Ramona were in the mall as well. They appeared in front of the heroes and Breeze said, "That is Terror. A meta-human who was once a brilliant scientist. Now he's obsessed with bringing people's fears out."

Terror chuckled, "Very good, young Breeze. And now that I've met your new friends, it's time for all of you to share your greatest fears and face them."

The girls transformed into their Chaos Ranger forms. Sonic said to the CPA girls, "Sour, you and your friends get to cover. We'll handle this creeper."

The CPA girls nodded and ran out for safety. Terror chuckled, "Fear will keep you running for only so long."

Then there was the sound of loud, thudding footsteps. A bunch of swatbots stepped out of the mist, but each of them were releasing the same kind of mist.

Fluttershy was worried, "I've got a very bad feeling about that smoke."

"It's not just smoke," Ramona said, "It's fear toxin."

Tails put his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, "Then we'll just have to stay clear of it."

Terror clicked his tongue in disappointment, "Such cowardice. This proves that you can never have courage to fight."

Shadow stretched his neck out with the sound of a crack, "Oh, we're more than ready for someone like you."

The Mobians, the girls, and Ramona and Breeze prepared themselves. They were ready to face their fears.


	8. Chapter 8

Terror pointed at the heroes, and the swatbots began to charge at them. The civilians ran away to safety, and the Mobians, girls, Breeze and Ramona prepared themselves.

"Remember, don't breathe in the toxin!" Breeze said, "It will make your worst fears feel real!"

The others nodded. As the swatbots approached, Breeze then used his speed to pass his friends and allies a gas mask to keep them from breathing in the toxin. They all put them on and charged at the swatbots.

Rainbow and Applejack fired their Morphers together at the same time onto one swatbot at a time and then the next. Pinkie and Rarity slashed more of them with their sabers, before Rarity used her bow and arrows while Pinkie used her cannon.

Sonic, Shadow, and Manic threw several homing attacks on the advanced swatbots, and used their powers to force more of them back. Knuckles managed to destroy a lot of swatbots each with a single punch from his fists. Tails combined his attacks with his arm cannon and wind powers, overpowering the bots that surrounded him.

Amy and Fluttershy used their hammers to slam swatbots into each other with the sounds of a bowling ball hitting the pins. They then swung the hammers at more groups, blowing them up each with a single hit at the same time.

Silver used his powers to pick up a bunch of swatbots, before slamming them together destroying them. He then heard more appearing behind him and were about to cut him down with swords. He quickly created a force field around him, and when the swords hit, they broke and sent the swatbots flying back.

Terror was finding this truly entertaining, "They are very tough with their techniques Truly amazing. But… who should I test to see their worst fears?"

Terror then noticed that Fluttershy was standing her ground and firing at swatbots from a far distance. He could see that she looked like someone who was always scared, "Ah, perfect."

Terror then took out a whip from behind him. He swung at Fluttershy, and it managed to grab her in the leg. Fluttershy yelped before Terror started pulling her towards him.

Fluttershy then grabbed her saber and cut the whip. She then held it sideways in front of her as Terror swung his sharp hook at her. The sharp end of it was just a few inches from Fluttershy's face.

Terror then quickly reached out and he gabbed Fluttershy's breathing mask. He pulled it right from her mouth. Fluttershy gasped as she tried not to inhale the fear toxin, but it was no use. There was too much surrounding her and Terror.

Terror chuckled evilly as he stepped backwards into the mist of fear toxin, "Now you shall experience all of your fears together."

Fluttershy began to shutter in fear as she looked around. She could see living scarecrows approaching her with their arms reaching for her. Giant vampire bats flew in circles over her as they screeched at her.

Fluttershy covered her eyes in fear as she whimpered scared. She could hear Terror's voice, "You will never be a truly brave warrior, little girl. Soon, your friends will abandon you for your cowardice."

Fluttershy then perked as Terror continued, "They will see nothing within you but fear, pain, and loss."

THAT was ending up being a mistake, as Fluttershy began to growl angrily and she clenched her fists. Terror then said, "I do wonder what your pathetic boyfriend, Tails the Fox would say if he saw you as a pathetic child."

Fluttershy then began to see something in her mind. She was seeing herself and Tails talking to each other. Tails put her hand on Fluttershy's shoulder, _"Remember our training, Fluttershy. Even with out your Chaos Emerald, you still have courage unlike anyone I've met in years. Never forget it."_

Fluttershy's mind was then back in the present. She then crossed her arms in front of her. She then yelled as she threw her arms out, "HAA!"

Fluttershy then let out a force of wind, causing all of the fear toxin to disappear, and send the swatbots into the walls destroying them. Terror was thrown onto the floor.

Everyone else was shocked. They didn't believe that Fluttershy could do that before. "Whoa, I guess we've trained her more than we thought," Tails said to Sonic.

Sonic nodded in agreement. Terror stood up on his feet. He was completely shocked, "Impossible. How did you…"

Fluttershy then slowly stood up from the floor and turned to face Terror, "I've been afraid ever since I was born. First with the school, then the villains from the past, and now YOU?"

Fluttershy then grabbed her saber and held it in front of her showing courage, "I am through being treated like a child. If you wish for a challenge, I will grant your wish, and I will NOT be afraid of you."

Terror growled as he then held his arms. Fear toxin began to surround him like aura. And then it seemed like his form had changed. He now looked more like a demon. His skin darkened and looked rotten, his eyes were glowing pure orange, and his voice began to echo as he spoke.

"You may have such tolerance," Terror growled, "but EVERYONE has _something_ to fear."

Fluttershy wasn't afraid of Terror, no matter what he looked like. She got into her fighting position with her Chaos Saber, and Terror prepared to attack her with his hook.

 **(Injustice 2: Arkham Asylum (Front Gates) Soundtrack plays)**

Terror swung his hook at Fluttershy, but Fluttershy hit it with her saber to block it. She then took out her Morpher and fired two shots at Terror. He covered himself with his arms to stop the blasts, but then as he lowered them, he saw Fluttershy flying right towards him right before she shoved her foot at his face, launching him back.

Terror slid across the floor until he hit the fountain in the center of the mall and bounced up into it. Terror growled as he got out and ran towards Fluttershy. He threw a bunch of punches at her before tripping her. He then held his hook up about to force it down at her, but Fluttershy raised her leg and kicked Terror in the nose.

Terror groaned as he covered his nose and stepped back. Fluttershy neck-kipped onto her feet. Terror lowered his hand to see he bleed a little bit from his nose.

Terror whipped the blood off, "Not bad for a little girl."

Terror then took out what looked like a smoke grenade. He tossed it towards Fluttershy on the floor, and right as it stopped in front of her feet, it began to spread smoke around her.

Fluttershy kept her guard up searching for Terror. But then she lowered her saber and closed her eyes as she relaxed. She then began hearing Silver's voice in her mind from a moment in the past, _"Sometimes, if you can't see where your opponent is, you must rely on your hearing. Let your guard down, close your eyes and focus on the sound of approaching steps. Only then will you find the advantage."_

Terror was right behind Fluttershy preparing to strike with his hook. Fluttershy stayed calm with her eyes closed and her guard down. Terror then chuckled as he then swung his hook at her, but the very second he did, she just disappeared.

Terror looked around surprised, "What the-?"

Terror kept his guard up for Fluttershy. He could hear her voice everywhere around him, "Only a coward would raise his weapon in defense."

Terror could then hear the sound blasts before he turned and saw yellow energy blasts coming straight at him. He ducked his head before they managed to hit him. Terror then growled, "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

He then heard Fluttershy's voice, "Right behind you."

Terror swiftly turned around just to receive a yellow crystal hammer to the face from Fluttershy. He was knocked out of the smoke and onto the floor.

The Mobians, girls, Breeze and Ramona laughed at Terror. "Look who's getting beaten by his own game!" Sonic taunted.

Terror growled, "Shut up!"

Terror then saw Fluttershy step out of the smoke holding her Chaos Hammer. He snarled as he then began to charge at her.

Meanwhile back up in the mountains, Dan and Specter were fighting off the swatbots while Master Trixie and Sandstorm were dueling with Darth Sparkle and the Egg Forcers. Jarod slowly stood up from the pain.

Jarod groaned, "Oh, man, I feel like I was being electrocuted straight to the brain non-stop."

Jarod could then sense something nearby. He could sense the power of the Sith holocron. While the others were fighting, he used the Speed Force to find it.

Master Trixie noticed Jarod looking for the holocron, and she gasped in shock and worry, "Oh, no."

Darth Sparkle chuckled, "Oh, yes. He will embrace the Dark Side, he will be mine, and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Jarod then found the Sith holocron right beside a bush next to the river. He slowly approached it and picked it up in his hand. He examined it closely, and then he felt he was ready to use it. But then, he stopped.

Jarod thought about this, _"What if this is all a trick? This thing would teach powerful tricks, but it wouldn't help me with my memories. I could end up like I did before when I thought my Sunset died."_

Jarod then made his decision. He held the holocron over the river and dropped it in the water. It went down the river down the mountain into the ocean so it would eventually be buried in the sand below.

"Good riddance," Jarod said.

Darth Sparkle had Master Trixie in a saber lock. Sandstorm was surrounded by the Egg Forcers, and Dan and Specter were brought to the ground by the swatbots.

"Well, this could've gone better," Specter said.

Dan grumbled, "This wouldn't have happened if Jarod had just made his choice already."

"Quit complaining and fight back!" Specter yelled.

Then all of a sudden, Jarod jump from below and landed in front of the fighters. Darth Sparkle smirked as she thought Jarod chose the Dark Side, but then Jarod spoke, "There is no true answer to the darkness. I will never be a slave to evil. Like the Speed Force, I will do what I must to keep balance in the Force."

Darth Sparkle was shocked to see that Jarod had rejected choosing to join her, and then she growled, "How dare you reject my offer! I could have helped you!"

"Do bother to give me anymore of your lies, Sith," Jarod said, "I will find my own way to find the rest of my true identity."

Jarod then grabbed his lightsabers and activated them. Darth Sparkle then Force-pushed Master Trixie from her, "So be it."

Darth Sparkle then began to swing his lightsaber in fury at Jarod. Jarod managed to block the attacks, and this time, he wasn't having any problem, thanks to his training with Master Trixie and Sandstorm.

Jarod suddenly kicked Darth Sparkle back. And then he held his lightsabers in a reverse grip, "Let's take this battle down to the surface."

Sandstorm nodded to him. He grabbed what looked like some sort of grenade and he threw it right past Jarod. All of a sudden, it opened a breach. Dan and Specter broke free from the swatbots as they, Jarod, Sandstorm and Master Trixie jumped through it.

Darth Sparkle and the Egg Forcers growled, "Oh, no, you don't!"

Right before the breach closed, they jumped through it to follow the heroes and Jedi.

Back at the mall, Terror slid across the floor and then hit the fountain again. He was completely beaten up. As soon as he sat up, he gasped as he saw Fluttershy pointing the tip of her Chaos Saber at his throat.

Terror dropped his hook and held his hands up, "I give up!"

Fluttershy smirked, "How's that for a little child?"

Fluttershy then lowered her saber from Terror, right before she punched him square in the jaw, knocking him unconscious.

Tails walked over to his girlfriend, "I'm proud of you, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy smiled and blushed at her boyfriend, "Thank you, Tails."

Then in a matter of seconds, a breach opened in front of the Mobians, girls and heroes, and they all saw Jarod, Sandstorm, Master Trixie, Dan, and Specter all landed on the floor before it disappeared.

"Jarod!" Breeze and Ramona said as they and the others went to Jarod.

The Mobians, girls, Breeze and Ramona helped Jarod and his friends stand up, "We're okay, just had a little run in with some bad guys."

"And who would these two people be?" Shadow asked looking at Sandstorm and Master Trixie.

"My name is Sandstorm, and this is Jedi Master Trixie," Sandstorm answered.

"We came here to help Jarod," Master Trixie said.

"Wow, I'm glad to see we have more allies," Sunset said.

But then the same breach opened again. Sonic and Silver stood in front of it preparing who incase some bad guys were coming.

Suddenly, Adagio and Sonata with their lightsaber activated. When they landed in front of Sonic and Silver, they gasped when they saw their faces, "You!?"

Adagio and Sonata chuckled right before they swung their lightsabers. Sonic quickly ducked his head sideways, but the blade of Adagio's lightsaber managed to land on his face, leaving a burning scar from the left cheek to the right side of his forehead. Sonic yelled in great pain from the attack.

Sonata's lightsaber blade was coming sideways at Silver's face. Silver quickly raised his hands and used his powers to stop the blade, but it was a second too late as the blade went right at Silver's eyes. Silver yelled in utter pain.

The other Mobians, girls, and heroes gasped in utter shock and fear.

"SONIC!" Rainbow yelled.

"SILVER!" Rarity yelled.

Adagio and Sonata then Force-pushed Sonic and Silver towards their friends. Rainbow and Rarity cried as they saw they boyfriends in great pain. Sonic groaned as he had a scar from the lightsaber from the right side of his forehead to his left cheek. Silver covered his eyes as steamed hissed from them. He was blind.

Silver couldn't stand the pain, "AHH! MY EYES!"

Then Jarod, Sandstorm, and Master Trixie saw Darth Sparkle and Aria stepping out of the breach before it closed. Darth Sparkle chuckled, "Like I said, the Dark Side can give you so much power."

Darth Sparkle turned to the Egg Forcers, "Capture Sonic and Jarod. Bring them to Dr. Eggman."

The Egg Forcers then began approaching the Mobians, girls, and heroes. But right before they got any closer, blasts of fire and pink energy blasts came out of nowhere from above. They jumped back before they got hit. They looked up to see two figures jumping from outside the roof and onto the floor.

One of them was Reaper, and the other was a young teenage girl holding some sort of keytar blaster. She had peach colored skin, lavender purple hair, and emerald green eyes. She was wearing an ebony black sleeveless jacket, over a candy red T-shirt, a bright gold belt with a scarlet red buckle on the front around her waist, an eggplant skirt with mauve purple skintight pants underneath, and plum purple boots with gold buckles. For accessories, she had eggplant purple gloves that went from her hands to her upper arms.

The girl turned her head to the Mobians, girls, and heroes. She smiled as she said, "Hiya, brothers. How's it going?"

Sonic and Manic gasped in surprise, "It's Sonia!"

"Sonia?" Twilight asked, before she gasped, "That's your sister?"

Reaper turned to his friends as well, "Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late for the party."

Specter chuckled, "About time you showed up, you lazy bones. But better late than never, I guess."

Sonia and Specter then turned their faces to the villains. "So, another survivor of Mobius, huh?" Aria said, "Well, it hardly matters now. Because you shall suffer just like Sonic and Silver."

Then Sandstorm and Master Trixie stood beside Reaper and Sonia. Trixie took out her lightsaber and Sandstorm took out his. Sonia's keytar glowed bright pink before it transformed into her piano medallion around her neck, and then she grabbed a lightsaber of her own that emitted a bright pink blade while Reaper a sword with his fire.

"Not on my watch," Sandstorm said.

"Don't expect us to fall down so easily without a fight," Master Trixie said.

Darth Sparkle chuckled, "This shall be amusing."


	9. Chapter 9

Sandstorm, Master Trixie, Sonia, and Reaper fought Darth Sparkle and the Egg Forcers while the Mobians, girls, and heroes were trying to help Sonic and Silver. Sonic managed to get over his pain from his scar on his face although it still burned, but Silver was still yelling in pain due to him blinded from the lightsaber blade.

Rarity, Amy, Jarod, and Specter held Silver down while Knuckles was trying to use his healing powers to help Silver's eyes.

"Silver, hold still!" Knuckles said, "I can't help you if you're gonna keep shaking around!"

"ARRRGH!" Silver groaned, "I can't stand it!"

Rainbow quickly stood up, "We need to get them to the hospital! And fast!"

Jarod turned to his friends, "Rainbow, you and I will bring Sonic and Silver to the hospital. The rest of you, stay here and watch our friends' backs."

They all nodded. Rainbow helped Sonic stand up. Jarod got to Silver and picked him up. Rarity took hold of Jarod's arm as she said with tears in her eyes, "Please make sure he's all right."

Jarod nodded. Then he and Rainbow used their super speed to get Sonic and Silver to the hospital. The others kept watch while Sonia, Sandstorm, Reaper, and Master Trixie fought the villains.

Sonata was getting tired of this. She then began to charge aggressively at Sonia, but she saw her coming. She created her keytar blaster and fired a massive pink energy blast at Sonata. Sonata tried to block the blast with her lightsaber, but the blast was too large for the blade to stop it.

Sonata was knocked back through the entrance door of the mall and went outside into the parking lot. She groaned as she stood up and saw Sonia walking towards her.

Sonata growled as she activated her lightsaber again, "You're gonna wish you stayed out of the way."

"Why would I want to do that?" Sonia asked, "I live for a great fight."

 **(Injustice 2: Batcave (Armory) soundtrack plays)**

The hand guard on Sonata's lightsaber circled the entire hilt, and then the blades began to rotate rapidly. She then began to charge at Sonia with the blades rotating. She swung them at Sonia, but Sonia was able to block the attack with her lightsaber.

Sonia kicked Sonata right in the stomach, making her cough and step back. She then jumped over her with a sideflip as Sonata tried swinging her blade at her again. Once Sonia landed on her feet, Sonata turned right around to block Sonia's attack with her lightsaber.

Sonata then tried to trip Sonia by kicking her feet, but Sonia saw that coming. She did a dozen summer salts backwards before creating her keytar blaster. She fired several blasts at Sonata, but she was able to block them with her lightsaber.

Sonata then charged at Sonia yelling angrily. She just kept wagging her lightsaber at her with no clean strike. Sonia was able to dodge Sonata's bad attacks.

Sonia then blocked another one of Sonata's attack with her lightsaber. She smirked as she laughed, "Really? That's how you use a lightsaber? If you ask me, you're very sloppy. I think you need more practice."

Sonata growled at Sonia mocking her, "Ragh! SHUT UP! You're not even trying to fight, are you?"

Sonia then chuckled right before she punched Sonata right in her face, knocking her back, "Nope, I'm just toying with you."

Inside the mall, Sandstorm was going against Adagio, Reaper was against Aria, and Master Trixie was against Darth Sparkle.

Adagio's lightsaber blades began to rotate as she threw her lightsaber at Sandstorm. Sandstorm was able to block it with his lightsabers. He then grabbed something like a grenade and rolled it on the ground towards her before it stopped in front of her feet.

Adagio looked at the grenade with a flexed eyebrow, and then all of a sudden… FLASH! The grenade let out a massive flash of light at her. Adagio groaned as she covered her eyes.

When Adagio was able to see, she looked around for Sandstorm, but he was nowhere to be seen. Sandstorm was holding onto the ceiling above her. He then let go and fell towards Adagio with his lightsabers activated. Adagio suddenly looked up and quickly blocked the attack with her lightsaber.

Reaper threw a blast of fire at Aria, but Aria was able to Force-push it away from her. She then began to throw Force-lightning at Reaper, but Reaper turned into his fire form to dodge it.

Reaper then lunged at Aria with his fire sword, but Aria blocked it with her lightsaber. She then kicked Reaper in the stomach, pushing him back, before her lightsaber's blades began to rotate rapidly.

Reaper groaned, "Ugh, there's always a fancy and cheaply helpful weapon."

Darth Sparkle swung her dark lightsaber at Master Trixie. Master Trixie was able to block every attack her opponent threw at her. Then they both got into a saber lock.

"Do you not see it, Master Trixie?" Darth Sparkle growled, "There will never be peace in any universe, only passion."

"No," Master Trixie said, "There's no peace without a passion to create, nor is there a passion without peace to guide."

Darth Sparkle then pushed Master Trixie back. Then her lightsaber somehow began to expend and emit a blade of the same color and core on the other end.

Darth Sparkle threatened Master Trixie, "Surrender. I am more powerful, and you know as well as I do that you are no match for a true master of the Dark Side."

Master Trixie then reached behind her, and she pulled out a second lightsaber of her own that emitted a bright purple blade, "You are mistaken."

Sonata Force-pushed Sonia back inside the mall. She began charging at her at Sonia neck-kipped up onto her feet. Right as she reached her, Sonata began swinging her lightsaber wildly at Sonia, but Sonia was jumping backwards with a back flip dodging every swing.

Sonata then swung her lightsaber at Sonia's feet, but Sonia jumped really high in the air with a back summer salt. Right when she landed, Sonata stared at her with anger in her eyes and sweat dripping from her head as she panted exhausted.

Sonia then laughed at Sonata, "Looks like the only person you're fighting is yourself. And you're losing," she taunted.

Sonata growled, having enough of this, **"Now you're gonna get it!"**

Sonata yelled angry as she charged at Sonia with her lightsaber blades rotating. Sonia, however, wasn't afraid.

Sonia created her keytar blaster again, and fired a single huge blast at Sonata. Sonata was going in too aggressive, she didn't give herself enough time to dodge the blast. Right as she got him, she stepped back groaning in pain as she dropped her lightsaber with the blades turning off.

Sonia pressed a button on her right glove, and then there was the sound of a vehicle approaching from outside. She deactivated her lightsaber and threw her keytar blaster into the air before running at Sonata. She threw several punches and roundhouses at Sonata's face right before she jumped over her and landed behind her catching her keytar blaster. She then blasted Sonata right in the back, causing her to yell in pain.

Sonata turned to Sonia and growled, "I'll get you if it's the last thing I do."

Sonia smirked as the sound of the vehicle got closer, "Yeah, I don't think so."

Then the entrance doors of the mall burst open as a vehicle entered. It was Sonia's advanced motorcycle, and it was driving towards Sonata.

Sonia then saluted, "Enjoy the ride!"

Sonia jumped up in the air, right before Sonata turned her head to see the motorcycle coming towards her. It drove right into her and slammed her in the back, making spin several times backwards in the air as it drove out.

Sonata landed hard on her back. Sonia landed on her feet and stepped towards Sonata, "There's no next time for you."

Sonata growled as she struggled to stand up, and then she dropped to the ground unconscious.

Reaper threw several fire blasts at Aria, but Aria was able to use the Force to move them away from her. She then threw her lightsaber at Reaper, but Reaper managed to block the blades with his sword, before swinging the saber to the ground. He then slashed the lightsaber in half with his sword.

Reaper looked at Aria and taunted her, "Is that the best you can do?"

Aria chuckled evilly, "Not even close."

Aria reached out with the Force, and Reaper suddenly felt grabbed. Aria then yanked him towards her, "Come here!"

Reaper was getting pulled at Aria, "WHOA! Oh, no! Whatever will I do!?"

As Reaper approached Aria, Aria then threw a punch at his face, but just as she threw it, Reaper quickly turned into fire and then appeared behind her.

"Oh, please," Reaper laughed, "Specter's pulled that trick hundreds of times. You really think I wasn't-"

Aria then reached out with the Force, and she began to Force-choke Reaper. Reaper gasped and choked as he was raised into the air. He wasn't able to focus with his powers to escape.

Aria smirked, "Did he teach you to be prepared for this?"

To her surprise, Reaper was leaning on her left shoulder "Why, yes. He did."

Aria then looked between the two Reapers, before the one she caught turned into fire and disappeared. She looked at Reaper, "H-how…?"

Reaper answered, "One. Word… Clones. Oh, and by the way… LEFT HOOK!"

Reaper threw a left hook right at Aria's jaw. She was knocked right into the wall, before she fell to the ground knocked out. Reaper chuckled, "I've been waiting to pull that one off."

Adagio swung her lightsaber hard at Sandstorm, but Sandstorm was able to block the attack with his lightsabers. Once the blades were in a saber lock, Adagio chuckled at Sandstorm, "Such a handsome face."

Sandstorm just shook his head, "Sorry, your beauty tricks won't distract me. I'm more experienced and focused in fighting than you think."

"Oh, really?" Adagio asked, "Let's see if that's true."

Adagio then pushed Sandstorm back. Sandstorm did a back summersault onto his feet. He then looked up and saw Adagio's lightsaber flying at him. He slammed it with his lightsabers to the ground and the blades turned off.

Sandstorm then saw Adagio jumping at him and throwing a punch to the face. But as soon as she threw it, the punch missed as Sandstorm just moved his head to the side. He then forced his foot at Adagio's stomach with a strong kick.

Adagio coughed as she felt to the floor. She turned her head to Sandstorm as she growled, but Sandstorm just shook his head in disappointment, "I have no desire or pleasure to hurting anyone unarmed, but I'll do what is necessary to stop you."

Adagio growled as she grabbed her lightsaber and began swinging her lightsaber wildly with terrible swings, and Sandstorm barely even tried to dodge them. Adagio was as experienced as she thought.

Adagio then swung her lightsaber down at Sandstorm, and Sandstorm blocked the attack with only his blue lightsaber. He then swung his yellow lightsaber at Adagio's lightsaber, destroying it.

Now Adagio was unarmed. Sandstorm tripped her to her knees with his foot, and then the point of his blue lightsaber was at Adagio's neck.

Adagio growled, "Go ahead. Prove that you are nothing more than someone who has no emotion. Strike me down."

Sandstorm stayed silent for a moment, before he turned his lightsabers off, as he responded, "No. I don't use my weapons to kill. I use them only to disarm. Nothing more."

Then all of a sudden, Adagio gasped and choked holding her neck as she was then lifted into the air. She was being Force-choked by Darth Sparkle.

"Pathetic of you, Dazzle," Darth Sparkle said, "You are an even bigger disappointment than I thought."

Darth Sparkle then raised her dark lightsaber, preparing to take away Adagio's life. Adagio screamed in fear as Darth Sparkle then swung it at her, but then two purple and blue lightsaber blades blocked it. Darth Sparkle looked and saw that Master Trixie stooped her.

Darth Sparkle pushed Master Trixie back with the Force, before tossing Adagio aside, "You have interfered with me for the last time, Lulamoon. Now I shall destroy you. And once I am finished with you, your Jedi friends are next."

"We'll see about that," Master Trixie said.

 **(Soundtrack changes to Injustice 2: Black Manta trailer theme)**

Darth Sparkle raised her dark lightsaber preparing to attack, "This is the end for you, my old friend."

Darth Sparkle then lunged at Master Trixie. Master Trixie prepared to block the attack. Darth Sparkle swung her lightsaber hard, and she knocked Master Trixie's purple lightsaber out of her hand.

Master Trixie then blocked Darth Sparkle's next attack with her blue lightsaber. The two began to duel like it was the battle of their lives. Their blades made intense humming and clashing noises as they were swung around and kept clashing into each other.

Darth Sparkle then swung her dark lightsaber at Master Trixie's head, but Master Trixie ducked her head down. She then swung her lightsaber at Darth Sparkle's feet, but Darth Sparkle jumped over it.

Master Trixie then Force-pushed Darth Sparkle back from her. Darth Sparkle went flying into a wall. She growled as she got herself out of it. She then charged at Master Trixie right as she threw her lightsaber at her. Master Trixie blocked the attack knocking the lightsaber to the ground.

Darth Sparkle used the Force and pulled her lightsaber to her hand. The blade emitted, and she began throwing more attacks at Master Trixie. Master Trixie, however, was very well trained in defense.

Darth Sparkle then swung her lightsaber to the left at Master Trixie, but Master Trixie, jumped backwards with a backflip dodging it. Then as she landed, Darth Sparkle growled as she threw her arm out and lighting went from her fingers at Master Trixie. She was using Force Lightning.

Master Trixie blocked the lightning with her lightsaber. The lightsaber then began to absorb the lightning, before Master Trixie swung it forward, sending an energy blast back at Darth Sparkle. Darth Sparkle moved to the side, and the energy blast missed her and faded into thin air.

Darth Sparkle then jumped up in the air with her lightsaber raised, but right before she managed to land the blow, Master Trixie shoulder-rolled under her and swung her lightsaber at her from behind. Darth Sparkle quickly turned around and blocked the attack, and then she kicked Master Trixie back.

Master Trixie was then forced to the ground as her lightsaber fell out of her hand. Darth Sparkle approached her with her dark lightsaber. Master Trixie sat up to see she was right in front of her.

Darth Sparkle's expression of anger then turned to sorrow as she said, "Trixie, it's not too late to join us."

Darth Sparkle then held her hand out to Master Trixie, "Come with me, and I can show you the ways of the Dark Side."

Master Trixie rejected Darth Sparkle, "I'll never fall to the Dark Side."

Darth Sparkle was shocked, and then she growled as she clenched her fist, "So be it… Jedi."

Darth Sparkle then raised her dark lightsaber preparing to kill Master Trixie. Master Trixie showed no fear as she closed her eyes prepared.

The Mobians, girls, and heroes were all shocked and worried, "NO!"

Darth Sparkle swung her lightsaber at Master Trixie, but then, to her biggest surprise, the blade was stopped by nothing, but Master Trixie's bare hand.

Master Trixie opened her eyes and looked at Darth Sparkle. Darth Sparkle was beyond completely shocked, "Impossible."

Master Trixie slowly stood up, "Nothing is impossible for the Force."

Master Trixie then reached behind her with her left hand, and then she pulled out something that looked like a gold cube with a blue glow from inside the center.

Darth Sparkle gasped, "The ancient Jedi Holocron."

Master Trixie then focused as the Jedi Holocron slowly hovered into the air. The small points at each end of it turned into triangles and slowly moved from the main cube of the Holocron.

Mists of Light Side Force energy appeared from the Holocron and began to spin around Darth Sparkle and Master Trixie. Darth Sparkle began to panic as she was trying to break free, but it wasn't working, "No! NO! STOP IT! STOP! NOOOOOOO!"

A massive light shined from the energy, causing the Mobians, girls, and heroes to cover their eyes. The light shined for a few more seconds, before it faded away. When they all looked, Darth Sparkle suddenly dropped her lightsaber and fell unbalanced on her feet, but Master Trixie carefully caught her and gently put her down on the floor as she was unconscious.

The Mobians, girls, and heroes all walked towards Master Trixie and the passed out Sith. "Master Trixie," Twilight asked, "What did you do to her?"

Master Trixie looked at Darth Sparkle as she said, "She's all right. She's no longer a slave of the Dark Side. I've brought her back to the Light, and she is Master Twilight again."

"So, what will you do with her?" Breeze asked.

Sandstorm approached and helped Master Trixie carefully lift up Master Twilight, "We're gonna bring her home to our universe and our new Jedi Temple. Once we've done that, Sandstorm will come back and help you stop Dr. Eggman while I help my friend recover."

The Mobians, girls, and heroes nodded, "Sounds good to me," Shadow said.

Sunset then seemed to remember something as she spoke, "Now that this battle is over, we should go see how Sonic and Silver are doing in the hospital."

Rarity suddenly realized and gasped, "You're right! We need to go!"

Manic put his hand on Rarity's shoulder, "Don't worry, Rarity. Silver and Sonic will be fine."

"Well, then," Sandstorm said, "Let's get Master Twilight home."

Sandstorm grabbed what looked like a round device and held it in front of him. The device opened, and then a breach opened. It was a portal that led back to where Masters Trixie and Twilight came from.

Before Master Trixie and Sandstorm took Master Twilight in, Master Trixie turned to the Mobians, girls, and heroes as she said, "Remember, the Force will be with you. Always."

The Mobians, girls, and heroes all nodded at her as Master Trixie and Sandstorm took Master Twilight through the breach before it disappeared. They all then looked and saw the police picking up Terror and the Egg Forcers and putting them in their trucks. They were being taken to a special prison where their powers wouldn't work.

Sonia then spoke, "Let's go check on Sonic and Silver. I think they really want to see us."

The Mobians, the girls, and heroes all went to the hospital to check on Sonic and Silver. But unknown to any of them, Dan snuck out of the mall through the other hallway.

In Eggman's ship in space, Eggman was slamming his fists on the table feeling furious that Darth Sparkle and his Egg Forcers fell.

"Darn it! Darn it! DARN IT!" Eggman growled, "How could they have beaten my special servants!?"

"I'm guessin' you're not havin' a good day," Hijacker said with his arms crossed.

Eggman growled, "Stay out of this, Hijacker."

"Hey, that's what ya get for trustin' little girls with laser swords and some supped-up toasters," Hijacker shrugged his shoulder, "I'm not sayin' I could've done better, but you could've sent something a little deadlier."

Then Orbot and Cubot flew towards Eggman, "Um, sir, we hate to interrupt your rage, but there's someone who wants to see you."

"Huh?" Eggman said, before he turned to see someone approaching him from the door.

The figure was wearing a gold yellow suit with canary yellow gauntlets on his arms, canary yellow boots, a honey gold staff shaped like a snake, and a fire gold mask with runes.

Hijacker suddenly grabbed his revolvers and aimed at the figure, "You better have a good reason for bein' here."

The figure held his staff at Hijacker, and his revolvers suddenly disappeared out of his hands, and back into the holsters. Hijacker suddenly noticed, "Oh, great. Now we got a magic man."

The figure then bent his knee and bowed to Eggman. Eggman stood where he was confused, but then he stood up and asked, "Who are you?"

The figure raised his head and answered in a distorted male voice, "Call me Phantom."

"And why are you here?" Eggman asked with his arms crossed.

"I wish for your assistance," Phantom said, "And in return, I will help you with your goals."

Hijacker looked at the figure, and then said, "Ugh, you do what you gotta do, doc, but I don't trust him."

Hijacker walked out of the room. Phantom said to Eggman, "His opinion does not concern you?"

Eggman answered, "I'm interested to know what you want from me in return for you to serve me."

Phantom answered as red lights from the eyes of the mask glowed, "I want to you to send Jarod Taylor back to his home world."


	10. Chapter 10

In Canterlot Hospital, the Mobians, heroes, and girls came to the room where Sonic and Silver were. The room was more than big enough for them all come enter.

Sonic and Silver were each sitting in their own beds while Jarod and Rainbow were sitting next to them. Sonic just had a scar on his face from the lightsaber blade that hit him. Silver had a cloth over his eyes.

"Are you guys all right?" Tails asked.

Sonic sighed, "I'm all right, but I don't think Silver's doing too well."

Rarity sat down on Silver's bed as she asked her boyfriend, "Silvy?"

Silver heard his girlfriend. Rarity was a little hesitant, but she slowly took off the cloth from his eyes. They were closed while there was a sign of a burn over them.

Silver then opened his eyes, and Rarity gasped when she saw them. The opacity of Silver's irises and pupils are extremely low and barely visible.

Rarity had tears in her eyes, "Oh, Silvy, I'm so sorry."

To her surprise, Silver was able to see where she was. He gently placed his hand against her cheek, "Don't worry, Rarity, I'm all right."

Rarity was beyond surprised, "But… but how do you see me?"

Silver turned to the others, "I don't know. I can still see the others as well. I can even see we're in the hospital."

"Maybe it's the power of the Chaos Emeralds," Jarod suggested, "I guess their power combined with your powers had increased them in different levels."

"I think you're right," Sunset said, "Maybe even if we're well experienced with our powers, we might not know everything about them just yet."

Sonia and Manic walked over to Sonic. They both then hugged him in relief with tears in their eyes, and Sonic smiled as he hugged them back. When they parted, Sonia spoke to her brothers, "I'm so glad to see you two again."

"Same thing, sis," Manic said, "So how'd you find out we were in trouble?"

Reaper responded for Sonia, "I found Sonia in the mountains and she told me where she came from. I then got word from Specter that there was trouble at the mall. So I brought her there with me to help you."

"Well, we're glad you did," Sonic said, "Things could've gone worse without you."

Sonic then seemed to realise something, "Wait, do you know where our mother is?"

Sonia sighed sadly, "I haven't seen her yet. I guess when each Mobian arrives here, we're all separated in different locations."

"So, what happens now?" Cream asked.

Jarod stood up from his chair, "I think it's time I spoke to Sour and the others."

Jarod then walked out of the hospital room to head to Crystal Prep. Sonic and Silver then stood up from their beds, but Rainbow and Rarity tried to stop them.

"Guys, come on," Rainbow said, "You still need to rest. You're not getting any better if you don't take it easy."

"Rainbow is right, darlings," Rarity agreed, "You really shouldn't be on your feet."

Sonic only smiled, "Don't worry about us, girls, we've felt worse, right, Silver?"

Silver chuckled, "Right, Sonic. I'll live, even if I'm blind."

Tails then spoke, "Well, now that raising money for Camp Everfree is done and out of the way, we can focus on coming up with a plan to stop Eggman."

At Crystal Prep, Sour, Sunny, Lemon, and Sugar were talking in the hallway. They seemed to be very happy that with CHS's help, they got enough money for their spring dance.

Jarod was standing at the end of the hallway. He took a deep breath, and then walked to them, "Girls?"

The girls turned to see Jarod. When Jarod approached them, he spoke, "Listen, about what happened earlier, I just wanted to apologize for how I acted. I just wasn't feeling well about myself. I know that you just wanted to be my friends, and I understand. I only wasn't comfortable with how you were doing it."

The CPA girls sighed as Sour spoke to Jarod, "It's all right, Jarod. We forgive you. And we're also sorry about how we acted to you in the past."

Sour walked towards Jarod, and then she suddenly pulled him into a hug. Jarod was a little surprised, but then he smiled and hugged her back. Then Sunny, Lemon, and Sugar joined in for a group hug with joyful tears.

When they parted, Jarod smiled as he began to walk out, "Thank you, girls. Have fun at the spring dance."

"Thank you, Jarod," Sunny said, "And good luck helping Sonic and the others."

Jarod then saluted good-bye right as he then used his speed to run out of the school. The girls smiled at their friend.

On Eggman's Egg Carrier in space, Eggman and Phantom were in a small quiet room having a discussion about why Phantom would want Jarod back on his home world.

"Tell me, Phantom," Eggman said, "Why do you want me to send Jarod Taylor back to his home Earth? He could easily come back to this universe to help Sonic."

"I have my reasons, and I don't have to explain it to you," Phantom said.

"Really?" Eggman raised an eyebrow, "Then give me one reason why I should trust you."

"Your bots are crushed far too easily by the… opponents," Phantom said, "I can give you technology to enhance them further. And it will be yours to keep."

Eggman put his hand on his chin thinking, "Hmm… very well. Then in return, I shall help you take Jarod to his home world."

The next day, back on the planet, the Mobians, the girls, Jarod, Reaper, Breeze, and Ramona were on a mountain near a big cliff and a huge waterfall. The girls were training and practicing their powers with the Mobians, Reaper, Breeze, and Reaper while Jarod, Sonic, Silver, and Twilight were in a circle on their knees meditating.

Jarod, Sonic, Silver, and Twilight had their eyes closed as they were sharing their powers together in an orb of Speed Force energy, Chaos energy, physic powers, and Friendship Magic.

Rarity fired several of her arrows at Rainbow, and Rainbow blocked every one with her Chaos Saber while dodging others. Pinkie fired several blasts from her cannon, and Applejack and Fluttershy destroyed the blats with their Morphers. Sunset was practicing some fire attacks with Reaper.

Ramona was firing her pistols at Manic and Breeze, and they were dodging with their speed combined with their skills in parkour. Amy and Knuckles were smashing rocks with their hammer and fists as Shadow threw more at them. Tails was working on his wind powers with picking up small rocks.

While they were still training, a breach opened, and Dan stepped out of it. He called out waving his arms, "Hey, guys! Over here."

Everyone stopped and looked at Dan. "What is it, Dan?" Sonic asked.

"Just saying hi," Dan said, "Got back from my world. Oh, and Jarod, now that the Sith are beaten, I think it's time to come home."

"Actually," Jarod said, "I can't. Not yet. I need to help Sonic and his friends beat Eggman. You think I should just abandon them?"

Ramona stood up, "Jarod's right. Sonic and his friends will need all the help they can get."

"With what?" Dan asked, "The Sith are beaten, so there's no more threat."

Specter suddenly popped up right behind Dan, "And that's where you'd be wrong."

Dan suddenly turned around and yelped in surprise, "WAAAHH! Why do you people keep doing that!?"

"Because it's fun," Specter answered, "And the Sith _weren't_ the REAL threat."

"Well, if they're not, who is?" Dan asked with his arms crossed.

Sonic, Jarod, and Rainbow all answered at the same time, "Dr. Eggman. That's who."

Dan groaned and face palmed, "Are you kidding me? A threat bigger than the Sith is some wacko doctor?"

"We told you before," Sonic said, "He destroyed our home planet. He's more than a doctor."

Dan grumbled, "And that's a YP, not an MP."

"What does that even mean?" Sticks asked.

Dan groaned again, "Your problem, not mine. That answer your question? And besides, Jarod isn't part of this, so why should he be?"

"Because Eggman wants both me and Sonic," Jarod answered, "If we're the ones he wants to face so badly, then he's gonna get it. There's no way I'm abandoning my friends."

Ramona crossed her arms, "I'm with Jarod."

Dan grew annoyed and yelled, "You people are idiots! IDIOTS!"

Fluttershy frowned at Dan, "How rude."

"Dude, WHAT is your problem?" Manic asked, "Seriously."

"This is not our world," Dan responded, "So this is not our problem."

"Dude, you sound like the government," Specter said shaking his head.

Dan turned his head angrily to Specter, "Stay out of this."

Jarod sighed, "Look, Dan, I've been stuck on this world for months. I've been involved in many fights that happened here. I swore to help Sonic and his friends protect it, no matter the cost."

"You made the same pledge for our world," Dan said, "Are you going to abandon us? Your home?"

Jarod couldn't stand this, "I won't come home, not until we've stopped Eggman. Besides, is there even any danger there, Ramona?"

Ramona shook her head, "No danger at all."

"You see?" Jarod asked, "So, don't persuade me to come back."

Dan growled, "If you want to waste your time here, go ahead. I'm going back home to keep our world safe. From dangers no one even sees."

Dan then opened the breach and went through it. The others all sighed. "That dude has got some problems he needs to solve himself," Sonia said.

"Uh-huh," Tails agreed.

"Well, that went well," Reaper said.

"Agreed," Specter said.

Jarod then sighed, "I think I need to walk. I'll see you guys back in town."

Jarod then went walking down the mountain instead of running. Ramona and Breeze seemed to be feeling worried about him. They both decided to go talk to him.

Jarod walked down the hill with his hands in his pockets. Breeze and Ramona jogged to him, and then they began walking beside him.

"Company?" Breeze asked.

"Sure," Jarod answered.

"So, how are you doing with your memories, Jarod?" Ramona asked.

Jarod sighed, "Well, I haven't been regaining more of them lately. When we encountered Darth Sparkle and the Egg Forcers, she forced so many of my memories to come back all at once. And it hurt."

"I guess after that, now they're coming back more slowly and not so painfully," Breeze guessed.

"Actually," Jarod said, "I'm remembering all the days you and I went out, Ramona. Even after you rescued me and also after that alien invasion that happened back home."

Ramona smiled, "Heh, yeah. Those were all the specials days when it was just you and I."

Jarod chuckled, "Yep, playing, swimming, walking, even all the dates we went on. They were pretty fun."

"Sounds a lot like the times you went out with Sunset on my world," Breeze said.

"It really does," Jarod agreed, "Yet, when I thought she died, I was absolutely enraged for almost a year until I discovered the truth, and that's when I began to discover something."

"What's that?" Ramona asked.

"Well," Jarod said, "I've been able to unlock a Speed Force ability no one else has ever been able to. I've unlocked the Speed Force Sword, and officially became the God of the Speed Force."

Ramona was actually surprised, "You're a god?"

"Mm-hmm," Jarod said, "So I'm immortal. But even crazier thing is we've discovered that I also earned something that is the rarest thing of everything rare in all of reality."

"Really? And what is it?" Ramona asked.

Breeze whispered, "He has multiverse blood."

Ramona suddenly turned to Jarod with a face of complete surprise, "You have what!?"

Jarod chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders, "It's true. I have blood from every single planet in all of existence. I've become over 100% healthy. And yet, my blood is actually a cure to every kind of sickness, no matter how bad it is."

"Wow." Ramona was truly amazed, "Has it really worked before?"

"Yep," Jarod answered, "On Breeze's father and Twilight from his world. Ever since that world knew, I've been giving very small samples, and in a few months, everyone earned it and are now completely healthy and able to live longer."

This was a lot for Ramona to take in, "Oh, man, you really must be someone special to the multiverse."

"Well, I guess I'm someone who's been more open to it than anyone else," Jarod said, "Not that I prefer to be the best. Being a leader is not my thing, but the Speed Force gives me so much power, and it's not because I want it for myself, it's because it knows I need to use to stop very powerful villains. Nothing more."

"That's what makes you special, bro," Breeze said, "You choose to use what you own for people, for different worlds, for everything."

"The only other thing that completely surprised me is that I learned from Sandstorm is that I'm literally the only Jarod Taylor in the entire multiverse," Jarod said, "But I have a feeling I still have doppelgangers, just not with my name."

"There's a possibility for everything," Breeze said.

Jarod then looked down on the ground, "I just wonder how everyone will react when I return."

"They really miss you, Jarod," Ramon took a soft hold of Jarod's hand, "They have hope that you come back."

Jarod then stopped as he looked at Ramona. He then asked, "How much do I mean to them, Ramona?"

"They see you as the greatest person ever," Ramona answered, "They saw you risk your life for our Earth when you fought the aliens and Crawford. You cared so much for everyone."

Jarod sighed, "I just want to do what I can to protect everyone."

Breeze put his hand on Jarod's shoulder, "Of course, you do. We both know. And you've done just that for us."

"And you know something?" Ramona asked Jarod, "You go such a distance no one can."

Jarod looked at Ramona, and then he smiled.

 **(Go the Distance – Michael Bolton (Shawn Hook and KHS Cover))**

That was when he could hear the sound of a piano beginning to play in the sky. And then he began to sing.

 _Jarod: I have often dreamed of a far off place_

 _Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me_

 _Where the crowds would cheer, when they see my face_

 _And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be_

Ramona and Breeze saw that Jarod was really caring about how people would be to see him. They both walked up to him and began to sing with him.

 _Ramona: You'll be there someday, you can go the distance_

 _Breeze: You will find your way if you can be strong_

 _Breeze and Ramona: We know every mile would be worth your while_

 _Jarod: I will go the distance and be right where I belong_

The three could then begin to hear the sound of a drum and another piano playing. They then turned and saw Sonic and Rainbow walking down to them. They began to sing along as well.

 _Sonic: Down an unknown road to embrace our fate_

 _Through that road may wonder it will lead us to them_

 _Rainbow: And a thousand years would be worth the wait_

 _It might take a lifetime, but somehow we'll see it through_

Jarod, Ramona, and Breeze all smiled at them. They then began to go down the mountain as they continued to sing.

 _Breeze: And we won't look back, we can go the distance_

 _Ramona and Rainbow: And we'll stay on track, no we won't accept defeat_

 _Sonic and Jarod: It's an uphill slope, but we won't lose hope_

 _'_ _Till we go the distance and our journey is complete_

The five them made it to the bottom of the river that went down the mountain. They all sat down on the ground.

"You know, Jarod," Sonic said, "Me and my friends all felt the same way for me one time when we thought I died on Mobius."

"Really?" Jarod asked surprised.

"Yeah," Rainbow said, "Sonic told me about that."

"Heh," Jarod chuckled, "I guess you and I are a lot more alike than we thought, Sonic."

Sonic chuckled as well, "I guess we really are."

 _Sonic and Jarod: Like a shooting star, we will go the distance_

 _We will search the world, we will face its harms_

 _Ramona, Rainbow, and Breeze: We don't care how far, we can go the distance_

 _All: Till we found our hero's welcome waiting in their arms_

 **(Song ends)**

Jarod, Sonic, Rainbow, Ramona, and Breeze all looked at the beautiful blue sky. But inside the trees behind them, there was a yellow figure watching them from inside. It was Phantom, and he seemed to be preparing to throw an attack.


	11. Chapter 11

Jarod, Sonic, Rainbow, Ramona, and Breeze just continued to watch the clouds in the sky. They really seemed to enjoy looking at the shapes the clouds were in.

Jarod pointed up at one of the clouds, "Hey, look at that cloud. It looks like the roadrunner from the Looney Tunes cartoon."

"Yeah," Sonic said, "And that one looks like a dog. I do wonder how these clouds can come in all shapes and sizes."

"All that depends on how they're formed," Breeze said.

"I almost don't care how they're made," Rainbow said laying her head on Sonic's shoulder, "As long as they look amazing."

In the trees behind them, Phantom grabbed his staff and aimed at them. But Jarod suddenly became alert as he stood up and looked around.

"Jarod, what is it?" Ramona asked.

"We're not alone," Jarod said looking around carefully, "I sense some dark power close by. Whatever it is, it certainly doesn't feel friendly."

Jarod looked in every direction every few seconds, right before he looked behind him and the others. He saw in the trees, a bright glowed mixed in yellow and red energy, and it was charging up.

"INCOMING!" Jarod yelled.

Suddenly, a massive yellow and red energy blast went out of the trees towards them. Sonic and Rainbow shoulder-rolled out of the way while Jarod, Ramona, and Breeze jumped back from it. Once the blast hit the ground, it exploded in a mist of energy.

"Whoa! Where'd that just come from?" Breeze asked.

Jarod looked and saw Phantom stepping out of the tress, "That guy."

The others turned to see Phantom slowly walking towards them spinning his staff in his hand. "And who are you supposed to be?" Sonic asked.

Phantom gripped the staff in his hands, "I'm the Golden Phantom. And I'd like to have a little chat with… our resident speedster."

"Would that be me, Rainbow, Breeze or Sonic?" Jarod asked.

"Who do YOU think?" Phantom asked.

"Dude, whatever you want, you'll need to be more specific about it," Ramona said taking out her pistols.

"There's no need for water pistols," Phantom said, "Or foam swords, Sonic."

Sonic wasn't finding his words very funny. He was straight to the point, "Look, pal, we don't who you're here for, so either tell us or buzz off."

Phantom perked at Sonic's threat, "Did you just tell me to buzz off? Hehehe, I'm no D-list villain, so if you think you're going to be a threat, I'd recommend you rethink that. And in case it's not clear, I'm here for Jarod."

Jarod groaned and face palm in annoyance, "Oh, don't tell me you're gonna try to throw me back to my home world like Darth Sparkle did."

"Oh, no, no, no," Phantom said, "I'm just here to get a handle on your powers… at the moment."

"And what do you want with my powers?" Jarod asked.

"I want to see what they can do," Phantom answered, "Nothing more, currently."

"Well, sorry, you can't have them," Jarod said, "The only people who can use my powers are those who I choose to share with."

"You think I want your powers?" Phantom chuckled in amusement, "My powers are superior. Why would I want a second-rate hero's skills?"

Jarod could tell what this person was trying to do, but it didn't bother him, "Wow, this dude thinks I want to be the best. Sheesh, why is there always someone who thinks I treat people like I'm their leader? Seriously."

Phantom face palmed, "Ugh, are you even listening to me? I said, "I'm here to test your powers and skills, NOT acquire them."

Jarod sighed, "Well, sorry, but we've got important work to do. So maybe I can let you test me, but until then, buzz the hay off."

Phantom then began to chuckle, but it sounded annoyed, "Well, looks like we're doing this the hard way."

The eyes of Phantom's mask began to glow. All of a sudden, Sonic, Rainbow, Breeze, and Ramona were all tied up in energy ropes, "What the!?"

Jarod yelled at Phantom, "Dude, what is your problem!?"

"Oh, I don't have a problem with doing this," Phantom answered.

"Ugh! I don't have time for this!" Jarod yelled.

Jarod went to Sonic and tried to get the energy rope off of him, but then Phantom snapped his fingers. The energy ropes on the others began to give a violent shock, "AAAAAAHH!"

Phantom snapped his fingers again, and the ropes stopped. Jarod turned to Phantom as Phantom pointed his staff at Jarod, "You try to free them, and they turn into fried chicken. The only way to get them out is for me to release them. And I will do that, if you fight me. And _win_."

Jarod gave himself some thought about this, and then decided, "Guess I don't have a choice."

Jarod turned to his friends, "Hang in there, guys. I'll take care of this creep."

Sonic, Rainbow, Breeze, and Ramona nodded. "Good luck, Jarod," Rainbow said.

Jarod got into a fighting stance, and Phantom chuckled, "Let the test begin."

 **(Undertale – Battle Against a True Hero (Natewantstobattle Remix)**

Phantom held his staff at Jarod and it fired a red laser at him. Jarod ducked his head backwards and the blast went over his face. He then stood back up straight and threw whitish blue lightning bolts at Phantom. Phantom held his arms in front of him, and created a yellow and red energy shield to block the lightning.

Phantom then turned into yellow and red energy and suddenly disappeared. Jarod looked around for his to surprise attack him. Phantom suddenly appeared right behind him. Jarod turned around right before receiving Phantom's staff to the head.

Jarod landed on the ground from the staff hitting him in the head. He then saw Phantom holding his staff in the air. He then used his speed to move away before the staff hit him again. He did a forward summersault onto his feet off the ground before turning around and throwing a Speed Force blast at Phantom.

Phantom ducked his head down to dodge the blast. He then fired lasers from his staff at Jarod, but Jarod jumped over each of them with a backflip. He then landed right next to a large rock in the ground. He gave it a strong roundhouse kick, forcing it at Phantom fast. Phantom quickly created his energy shield to block the rock. When the rock hit the shield, it was suddenly destroyed, but it pushed his towards the edge of the cliff that was right over a waterfall.

Phantom then made his shield disappear as he swung his staff in his hand. He then grabbed the top of it and pulled out a sword that was inside it. Jarod reached into his pocket and took out his emblem. He attached it to the symbol on his shirt, and pressed it. It glowed bright blue, and Jarod was suddenly in a new armored suit he built.

Jarod's new suit was in the same looks as his original one, but the armor was cloud grey with whitish blue and black highlights while the skintight suit underneath the armor was charcoal grey with fingerless gloves. The suit had a computer gauntlet on Jarod's left lower arm that had a bright blue screen and few different buttons, a belt with different pockets, gadgets, and his lightsabers, and even high-tech goggles were over Jarod's eyes.

Jarod quickly tapped on the side of his goggles, and they scanned Phantom and his staff. So far, he couldn't tell what was the source of Phantom's staff, but he did found some familiar energy inside Phantom.

 _"_ _Huh,"_ Jarod thought, _"It looks like this guy has Void energy inside him. But who is he under the mask?"_

Jarod then grabbed his lightsabers and activated the blades. He stood in a fighting stance preparing for Phantom to attack. Phantom held his sword beside him and began to charge at Jarod.

Phantom reached Jarod and swung his sword at him, but Jarod jumped right over him with a front flip. Once he landed, he and Phantom began to swing their blades at each other. Somehow, Phantom's sword was resistant to the lightsaber blades.

Jarod used the tricks of the lightsaber he learned from Master Trixie and Sandstorm. He was able to throw strong attacks and quickly block an attack Phantom swung at him. The blades then got into a lock, before Jarod kicked Phantom back from him.

Jarod then began to throw Speed Force lightning at Phantom, but Phantom used his shield to block the lightning. He then threw his arms out, throwing a force of wind out, causing Jarod to fly back and land onto the ground. His lightsabers fell out of his hands.

Jarod then stood up and starred down Phantom. He rubbed some dust off of the shoulder of his suit, "Well, you're pretty good with that staff of yours. But then again, technically, it's just a fancy little stick you've either built or collected. Either way, you really must be clumsy without it."

Phantom scoffed as he tossed his staff in the air, before forcing the end of it into the ground, "All right, then, I'll put down my staff, and we'll see what happens."

Phantom walked towards Jarod and began to throw punches at him. Jarod carefully blocked each attack Phantom threw at him. Phantom then did a roundhouse kick, but Jarod did a backflip over it.

Once Jarod landed, he very quickly tapped on the screen on his gauntlet, and it made a quiet alert noise. This was to alert the others. Jarod then stood up and raised his fists, "Come at me!"

Phantom gave a jokingly bow, "As you wish."

Phantom then began to run at Jarod, and then swung his leg forward, throwing an energy blast from his foot at Jarod. Jarod quickly jumped right over the blast, and then Phantom suddenly managed to punch him in the face.

Jarod landed on his back right next to the river. He groaned in pain from the impact, "Well, I didn't see that coming."

Phantom walked towards Jarod and chuckled evilly, "Well, it looks you're not as powerful as I was led to believe."

Phantom then pressed his foot on Jarod's stomach, and Jarod coughed, "Okay, you got to test my powers. Now let my friends go."

Phantom only laughed, "Oh, I'm not done with you yet. There's still so much-"

Phantom suddenly jumped off the ground right before a purple laser blast hit the ground behind Jarod. When Phantom landed on the ground, he saw the other Mobians, girls, and heroes. That energy blast came from Specter.

"You know," Specter said, "Threatening someone's friends is a really good way to make yourself a lot of enemies."

Now that Phantom was distracted, Jarod got the advantage. He grabbed Phantom's legs and began to electrocute him. Phantom yelled in pain and stumbled back.

Jarod then stood up as Sonic, Rainbow, Breeze, and Ramona broke free from the energy ropes. Phantom stood up growling, "Well, looks like the odds are no longer in my favor."

Specter suddenly appeared right in front of Phantom surprising him, right before he was grabbed by Specter on the shirt. Specter stared at Phantom angrily as he asked, "Where did you get this suit?"

"Why would I tell you?" Phantom asked.

Phantom then began to turn to yellow energy as he began to disappear, "See you soon, buddies. We'll meet again."

Phantom then disappeared and so did his staff. The others all sighed. "Who was that guy?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know," Sonic said, "He called himself the Golden Phantom, and he was wielding some very strange power with that staff of his."

Specter put his hand on his chin, "The Snake Staff, Anubis Mask, and the Pharaoh's Amulet… I really hate magic."

"Wait, you've heard of those things before?" Twilight asked, "And they wield magic?"

"Yeah," Specter said, "Ancient Magic. I haven't seen that armor for a long time. It existed thousands of years ago. Crafted by an ancient Egyptian ruler named Phan Atam."

"If that stuff is ancient, then how did someone like Phantom recover them?" Fluttershy asked.

"He's not the first Phantom I've encountered," Specter said, "One I never saw died in an explosion in Egypt. The second was caught by the police, and the third is this guy."

"Something tells me he might be working with Eggman," Shadow said.

"What? You don't normally get attacked by costumed weirdoes with magic powers?" Specter asked sarcastically.

The others all sighed in disappointment. But then Jarod suddenly gasped as he dropped to his knees on the ground and began to scream in pain as he held his head tight.

"Jarod!" Ramona yelled as she went to Jarod, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Jarod suddenly looked up, and everything around his turned blue. He was suddenly on a rooftop in Canterlot City in the middle of a rainy storm. He then saw himself in his suit confronting Phantom.

 _"_ _What is this?"_ Jarod thought, _"Is this a vision of the future?"_

Vision Jarod spoke to Phantom, " _Listen, I want you to know that I appreciate your intentions, but I need to help my friends_."

Phantom chuckled, " _How are you going to help your friends when you can't even help yourself_?"

Phantom then began to run as Vision Jarod with his staff, and then Jarod was suddenly back right where he was.

"Jarod?" Rarity asked, "Are you all right, darling?"

"Did you just have a vision?" Silver asked.

"I…" Jarod stammered, "I saw myself. And Phantom. We were on a rooftop in the city… in the middle of a rainstorm… and we were just about to fight. But I don't remember having that ever happen before."

Twilight gave some thought about this, "Maybe this was a vision of the future. What else did you see?"

Jarod sighed as Sonic and Rainbow helped him stand up, "I was confronting him alone. I said something I appreciated what he told me, but I needed to help you. And then he attacked me."

Breeze put his hand on his chin as he began to think about something of Phantom.

"But there's something else," Ramona said, "During the fight, it was like he knew the attacks you were throwing at him. It's almost like he's met you before."

"But I didn't," Jarod said, "I couldn't have."

"Never say things like that," Specter said, "Because anything is possible. Few things are probable."

Breeze then spoke, "There's one thing that's certain. When an enemy knows too much, it can only mean one thing."

"I'm going to say… a spy," Reaper said.

Sunset then perked, "You mean a traitor?"

"Or something similar," Reaper said, "But the question is… if it's someone we know, who is it?"

"And why would someone who is a friend of ours turn against us?" Fluttershy asked.

Breeze then turned away from the group as he whispered to himself, "Dan."

Jarod turned to his brother, "What was that, Breeze?"

Breeze then turned back and answered, "Nothing, sorry."

"Considering possible suspects?" Specter asked.

"Sure," Breeze said.

Knuckles sighed, "Well, if there is a traitor, we'll need to be prepared for what this Golden Phantom plans next."

Sonic stretched out his arm, "And whoever it is under the mask and whatever he wants with Jarod, we need to figure it out and stop Eggman. Before it's too late."


	12. Status Update

Hey, Fan Fiction readers. It's me, Sandstorm. I know it's been a while, but there's something I need to let you know about. I'm in a bit of situation where I have to focus on my work at school, so Dark Hunter677 and I aren't getting as much time as we need to to finish the Sonic - EG Specials stories. However, due to positive feedback and requests of characters coming into my stories, I'm making new versions of the Sonic - Equestria Girls Series.

Anyways, I'm sorry again about taking long to post something. Just keep in mind, that from now on, Sonic - EG Specials will be on hold while the other stories will be either deleted or just retitled as old versions, and I'll be posting the new version of Sonic - Equestria Girls within the next month or so. See you guys again soon.


End file.
